


Favoritism

by bluexdays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, I'll add more along the way, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Top Jinsoul, bottom yves, the ceo jinsoul/secretary yves fic comeback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: Jung Jinsol, CEO of her father's model company/agency "Blue Betta." Everyone looks up to her as all eyes focus on the successful business woman in the fashion industry. She's making her plans and negotiations, signing contracts and sponsoring other companies for their own opportunities. It was bound to keep her busy, however, and such a busy woman would need some assistance.Ha Sooyoung might just be the person, and more.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, and other side ships too
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) 
> 
> so this might all look familiar but this is a reupload of this fic that I deleted a while back. there was a lot going on and needed to focus on irl stuff, but here we are with me stuck at home, not complaining tho!!
> 
> A lot of people in my cc and twitter wanted me to bring this back so I thought finally why not, this is also my baby after all. Just a fair NOTE for everyone who will be reading this, Favoritism isn't my priority fic right now so updates would be very slow and whenever I feel like it. Again, hope you guys enjoy and understand so with that being said...
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee

Friday mornings were always a drag for her. 

She had to have her usual her usual debriefing meetings with other business partners with her cup of coffee in one hand to gain at least some type of energy. Nothing was new besides making agreements and reviewing any problems within the company that she always had to handle. She was the one in charge of her father's modeling agency after all so he’s always kept a strict rule on everyone, so mistakes were often never made to avoid any drastic consequences.

“Our partners in the U.S. have been interested in having a welcoming ceremony for you, Ms. Jung.”

She took another sip of her coffee and placed her cup down, gazing up from from her seat and staring across at one of her employee’s standing at the other side of the table. She could tell he was nervous and trying not to fiddle with his fingers as he tried his best to maintain eye contact. She hummed, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear as a deafening silence engulfed the room and everyone waited on her response.

“Where to.” She simply asked, curt and simple.

She knew he was just doing his job for her, but it was entertaining seeing the way he squirmed slightly under her scrutinizing gaze.

“C-Colorado, ma’am.” He said before clearing his throat.

Another business trip out of country yet again. She wasn’t sure how many more she could handle but then again, all decisions were put on her. She sighed and briefly pinched the bridge of her nose at being jet lagged and delivering another speech in front of a whole crowd, welcoming and talking with other mindless representatives to try and obtain her interest. It was always awfully laborious for her.

“Okay,” She said and swept her eyes around the table to see everyone else just as tense as she was before looking away. “When must we depart?”

“In three days, ma’am.”

Oh, was going to feel this jetlag.

“Very well,” She stood up from her seat as did the rest hastily and tucked her hands into the pockets of her slacks. “The meeting is over; everyone get back to work.”

And just like that they all bowed and grabbed their belongings as Jinsol watched closely, even the nervous employee trying but failing to not drop all his stuff. They were the last two people in the meeting room and Jinsol took this liberty to walk up to him and stand near the doorway.

“Good job today,” She says and sees how he jumps slightly and shyly smiles while nodding his head. She lets a small smile form, the first smile of the entire day and gave him a somewhat serious look.

“But I’ll need you to work on that confidence, Daniel.”

She chuckles to herself at seeing the baffled look on his face before promptly walking out and start heading towards her office.

Just another Friday morning.

//

It was the next day and Jinsol was in her business mode as she went through her agenda in her office. She had her glasses on, hair tied back, blazer over her chair and going through her checklist to ensure the best trip possible. There wasn’t much to worry about since she was going to fly in her own jet, but she knew she had to make sure everything would be okay back here while she’s away. Sure, she has her trusty employees such as Yeojin who was sometimes a troublemaker but always got the job done right and Kahei that also kept her up to date with new and upcoming models. She still wanted the building to be back in one piece when she returns.

Jinsol pushes her glasses up as she walked without a purpose around her office and muttering to herself.

“Okay so… check over luggage and leave at 7… god damn that’s a lot of hours…”

Jinsol sighed before placing her board down and heaving out a sigh, feeling a migraine already coming. She rubbed her at her temples and stopped momentarily when she heard a familiar knock sequence at her door before continuing.

“Come in, Chaewon.”

She doesn’t glance up to see her stroll in with a smile as always and instead walked back to her seat. “Hey, Jindori.”

Ah yes, of course, her younger sister that was part of the troublemaker duo with Yeojin. They’re not as bad as they used to be, but _god_ was Jinsol pulling out her hairs with her father when they were teenagers and pulling pranks on the models and staff. Those were dark times. Now, she’s matured and Jinsol is grateful for that fact despite her sister still having mischievous tendencies every now and then. She sighs as she collapses back in her chair and looks up to see Chaewon smiling ear to ear.

She groans as Chaewon steps closer to her desk. “What is it now, Chaewon? I don’t trust that smile of yours.”

“Well, duh! Tell me something I don’t know,” Same old Chaewon.

Jinsol narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. “Spill.”

“Okay, knowing you and how your paranoia can get out of hand, I was thinking you should get a secretary to help you around here.”

There was the question, Jinsol, why didn’t you have a secretary? Surely, a person in power such as yourself shouldn’t hold all the company’s burdens, right? Wrong. She did have one, once, but after finding out how she was scamming other companies and representatives that could cost them their reputation to make any collaborations to participate in modeling events and even getting new models, Jinsol took it upon herself to never go through that again. To this day she still scolds herself and should have believed in her father’s warnings of being the only boss and only trusting in yourself and not others but that was when she was a little bit more rebellious than she was now. The gag was, the cause of that whole situation was mostly from Chaewon’s influence who was here again to present the same idea.

“Nope,” Jinsol shook her head immediately and picked up her board without a care. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Jinsol,” Her sister whined lightly. “You don’t even let me and Yeojin set foot in this building if you aren’t here and trusting Kahei all the time won’t do! The poor girl is probably tired.”

At the mention of her longtime friend from high school, Jinsol rolls her shoulders out of habit knowing Chaewon had a point.

“I can handle it, Chaewon,” She says while going over the amount of people she would soon have to meet.

“No, you can’t, I know how… _she_ fucked us over but please, that was in the past and now we have to move on to bigger and better things.”

“If you mean by putting the company at risk _again_ for a second time and have dad chew my ear off, then please do,” She replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Jinsol, seriously, what’s the worst that can happen without taking a risk?”

Her eyes widened at feeling the anger flare up and finally looking up at Chaewon and seeing her trying to be serious but also biting back a grin.

“Chaewon…” She starts slowly. “I just stated the reason for one of the outcomes.”

“Keyword: ‘one’ so it’s technically not the worst,” She continues to reason but Jinsol was already starting to become irritated with each word that slips out of her mouth.

She shakes her head before throwing the board back on her desk and taking off her glasses. “I don’t know-”

“Jinsol, think about it at least? We both know how much dad expects from you and I know you try to make yourself look like a tough unnie, but even the toughest of people need help sometimes.” Chaewon drops her voice to a whisper. “I don’t want you to burn out on me or something.”

That catches her attention and she can see the concern displayed in her eyes that were very uncharacteristic of her. Chaewon does get on her last nerves just like any other younger sibling, but also like any other younger sibling, she secretly cared for her because of their strong bond and very strict father. Jinsol was the one there for Chaewon when she dropped out of high school, there to always cover for her misadventures, and there when their father would criticize her to no end.

So, why can’t she let Chaewon be there for her?

Jinsol blinked out of her thoughts when she heard Chaewon sigh and start to turn away.

“It’s okay, I just wanted to at least help you with something.”

The realization hit her harder than ever and Jinsol suddenly stands up before her sister could even take another step.

“Wait, Chaewon, I’ll do it, okay?” She says genuinely and seeing her freeze momentarily before turning back around with a small smile. She could see how vulnerable her sister was before her smile grew.

“Really?”

Jinsol nodded her head and flashed her signature lazy smile that hasn’t been brought to light for ages. “I promise, Chae,”

She watches as Chaewon squeals and does a little happy dance that had her shaking her head, amused at the sight. Her hand was grabbed by hers and was practically being dragged over the desk by her, letting out a yelp.

“Whoa! What are you-”

“Come on! This calls for a celebratory lunch with the Goofy Gang!”

That would include her, Yeojin and Yerim.

“Wait! It’s not even break time for you all.”

“Who cares, big moves were made today.”

Just this once, she’ll allow herself to let loose.

//

The room was buzzing with chatter, plates of champagne held on each waiters’ hand as rich people of all kind gladly took them and continued their conversation. It was beautiful to say the least, Jinsol didn’t think a building with such gorgeous and warm interior design with expensive chandeliers and statues could exist. She would have suspected something more subtle but nothing like this compared to other places such as Italy and France. It was a pleasant surprise for sure.

She arrived in the dead of the night with a very grouchy Goofy Gang in tow.

_“Chaewon, I’m only allowed to bring you. I don’t need another incident from Greece to happen again.”_

_“Don’t worry, boss, we’ll be on our best behaviors. Pinky promise.”_

_Honestly, this is how I know you’re fake Jinsol, you have no faith in us except Yerim.”_

_“And that’s because she’s the best employee out of the three of you, Yeojin.”_

_“Unnie, don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on them for you if anything happens.”_

_…_

_“Fine, but only this once.”_

Curse Yerim and her sweet way of getting to Jinsol but it was also amusing to see the annoyed looks on both of Chaewon and Yeojin face as her and Yerim walked ahead of them. They stayed at a decent hotel where Chaewon was quick to call dibs on a solo room and leaving another room for Yeojin and Yerim to share, the last room for Jinsol. She was quick to leave from the bickering trio that was soon to start and shooting a text to them in the group chat to be ready early in the evening. They each had their outfits and hair done, Chaewon begged her not to touch up their roots to which she silently agreed to when she buttoned up the last of her shirt.

_“Oh, thank god, I’m too young to start balding.”_

_“When we get back home… I’ll make an appointment for us to dye our hair…”_

Now, here she was with the rest of the gang around her as they stared in awe and taking in the atmosphere. She lets out an amused giggled as Chaewon finally picked up her jaw and clapped her hands together.

“Everyone, we’re on a mission here for Jinsol.”

A determined look replaced the surprise that Yeojin once had as Yerim just smiled knowingly. She raised an eyebrow at the plan they already had brewing.

“What would that be then?”

“You dummy, we’re going to try and find you a secretary.”

She rolled her eyes at hearing Yeojin say it as if it were that obvious. However, she knew she also promised Chaewon, so she sucked it up and nodded nonetheless as Yerim grabbed her hand gently.

“We won’t go crazy stupid if that’s what you’re thinking, unnie.”

“Of course, what else could I think with the three of you,” She pointed at Yerim who faked being shocked. “And you too, I didn’t forget how you kept trying to hook me up with Kahei for the longest.”

“You’re love life is rather tragic.”

“Shut up, Chaewon, I told said she’s just a friend _and_ she already has a girlfriend.”

“All the more reasons to pursue her,”

Her eyes widened comically at Yeojin’s statement who didn’t seem to be fazed by it.

“You guys are nuts.”

“Whatever,” Chaewon waved her hand flippantly. “The point is that Jinsol unnie is a workaholic and there’s also the bonus that we could finally hook her up with a future wife.”

“I am _not_ going to date my secretary if that’s what you’re implying…”

“Never say never.”

“But you just said never, Yeojin,”

“Yerim,” She whined at her. “Who side are you on?”

“Enough, please,” Jinsol sighed heavily and adjusted the watch on her wrist while looking between all three girls. “We just arrived so let’s not crash the party early. I trust you three even though you all give me a headache, even you Yerim-”

“Hey-”

“So, with that being said, report back to me when you have a target.”

She might as well get some enjoyment entertaining them as everyone else were all taken aback by Jinsol’s change of words and the grin on her face, Chaewon being the first one to snap out of it.

“Finally, I knew you were never a hag,”

Jinsol rolls her eyes and sticks her hand out in the small circle they had and soon the rest followed through with a small chant and a devilish smile on all their faces.

“Goofy Gang, out!”

Yeojin yells as quietly as possible before they all dispersed in different directions and leaving Jinsol in a lighter mood than she has ever been. It was fun to entertain the kids, but it was even better to get wrapped up in their plans too, her wild high school self would have been proud of her right now.

She fixed her blazer for a second and started to walk slowly through the crowd, seeing a few familiar faces with other agencies and models that were scattered around the place. They were often other models that attended these events in hopes to find the perfect opportunity at such a young age. She appreciated the ambitions they all had however, there were always a handful that were sleazy and would take innocent people to overwork them or even worse. She slightly frowned at the thought only to wipe it right off when she saw a woman approaching her with her trademark heart shaped smile.

“Jinsol! It’s been a while.”

She smiled back warmly as she was enveloped in a hug. “Jisoo, it sure has been.”

Kim Jisoo, a current partner and another friend in this world of business. In the beginning, she was working in her father’s company at the time and was gaining her experience until she decided that she wanted to have her own modeling agency and explore the fashion area. They kept in touch and were always there for one another like Jinsol providing her models and Jisoo giving her opportunities with big name fashion brands such as Dior. She’s glad that there was never bad blood between them despite how hectic critics and any other paparazzi can be.

Jisoo held both of her hands while looking at her outfit. “Wow, you’re always one to impress aren’t you, Ms. Jung?”

“Please, you with this amazing dress and choker? Okay, Ms. Kim.”

They both shared a laugh at the lighthearted atmosphere before Jisoo nodded at her. “How’s the company?”

She sucked her teeth lightly and tilted her head. “Going strong now but a few mishaps, same old routine.”

“I feel you there, one of the new recruits wouldn’t stop fidgeting blinking every time the flash went off, had to schedule it another time.”

“Damn, not cutting her off the team yet? You’ve gone soft, Jisoo.”

“I might have… I can’t be as ruthless as I used to be and need to give them a little bit of time.”

Jinsol hummed at that knowing exactly what Jisoo meant. She has her star models such as Jungeun, Heejin and, hell, even the Goofy Gang too, but like the majority there were always nervous and that would frustrate Jinsol on the inside. Luckily, she was gifted with a lot of patience to get her through those days. She looks around to see a few people gawking at her and Jisoo, now remembering what the purpose of this ceremony was and just where she was.

“I see we have a small audience…” At that, Jisoo also observes the area and giggles quietly.

“We do, well,” Jisoo brings her in for one more hug that Jinsol happily returns. “I’ll let you go, have fun.”

Jisoo sent her a wink and parted ways from her and soon enough another person takes up her time. She talks on end about multiple topics and giving her short opinions knowing how people loved to spread her words, drink her champagne while also catching a few lingering looks from the women and saw how they would look away as soon as she caught them. It was flattering for her; she knew her beauty and her confidence with her smirk and low voice she’d always put on. Chaewon and even her father were the only ones that knew about her big ego that she always kept silent, her father knew she was perfect for the position of being CEO for not only being the oldest, but also having the charisma that grabbed everyone’s attention and had them falling right to their knees.

A waiter walks to her circle and she gladly places her now empty glass on the plate to grab another one, winking at the shorter girl who blushed wildly. “Thanks, beautiful.”

There was that damn charisma.

//

“Come on, Sooyoung, we’re already late!”

Living in the state of Colorado, Sooyoung would have never imagined attending an event as big as this. It was relatively always quiet with rare concerts or shows that would appear, there was also the fact that she buried herself in work most of the time and modeling for a small agency for side cash with Haseul. It wasn’t bad and her life was average, boring at most, so when Haseul and Sooyoung were told they were going to the event where other famous people would be at… well, she was freaking out for a lack of better words.

“Jesus fuck, Haseul, can you slow down or else I’ll trip over myself.”

Here she was with her best friend that was hurriedly dragging her up the stairs and to the main lobby. When her arm was finally freed, and she sent a glare to Haseul who didn’t seem to care one bit and tucked her hair behind her ear from their speed walk.

“Well, if you didn’t take so long in the apartment, we would have been here two hours ago like we were supposed to.”

“You’re one to talk with having to go through a hundred different outfits.”

“I’m trying to make an impression.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes before shoving her shoulder lightly and holding back a smirk from seeing Haseul stumble. “Come on shorty, or else we’ll be here forever.”

“Only because you’re my friend…”

Don’t get her wrong, they love Marishe and the many photoshoots they can to perform in their style most of the times, but it also wasn’t going anywhere for Sooyoung and the pay was good. There was nothing bad and they were also never mistreated but was also getting a little bored and was seeking for something new. She’s pretty sure that Haseul feels the same in some sort of way seeing as she practically jumped at the mention of even going with her.

“Okay,” She tugs Haseul’s hand. “I think we should look around now since I’m pretty sure they’ll have a speaker up soon.”

She sees Haseul nod her head and flash her a determined look. “Sounds like a good idea, let me know on any progress.”

Their communication can be strange at times with how little they talk, but they had more of a telepathic understanding than anything. Sooyoung walked around aimlessly, seeing a few famous CEOs such as Kim Jisoo and the infamous Bae Joohyun. She still couldn’t believe she held a conversation with her and not spontaneously combust on the spot when she smiled. Of course, she also had to bump into a bunch of men that had nothing to offer and were only interested to talk about themselves to her that she had to make an excuse and walk away.

_Soo: any luck?_

_Seul: oof no its kinda buzz here_

Sooyoung sighed before locking her phone and was now standing to the side of the giant room. Although she was able to talk with a very few, most weren’t looking for any recruits even though her and Haseul had the experience. It’s understandable when you have more people to count and with multiple locations across the world. She didn’t dare to even bring it up with Mrs. Bae at just the slightest hint that she was most likely overreacting about.

_Seul: girl you could have secured the bag with her_

_Soo: look… she is a WOMAN with power… I just couldn’t_

_Seul: the useless lesbian jumped out huh_

_Soo: bitch you haven’t made any moves stfu_

“Ugh, what the hell…” She mumbled to herself, feeling her frustrations rise. Maybe she was actually destined to stay with the life she has.

The music suddenly died down in the room as did the volume of everyone’s voices, the lights dimmed down and Sooyoung had to quickly out her phone away from its brightness. She shuffled forward through a few empty spaces in the crowd and spotted Haseul’s bob hair, tapping on her shoulder and seeing her jump slightly.

“Oh god, you scared me,” She whispered and all Sooyoung could do was snicker. She saw everyone was facing towards the stage and her curiosity got the better of her.

“What’s happening now?”

“I think a welcoming speech? I’m not really sure.”

Sooyoung bit her tongue to resist the urge of letting a snarky comment slip and instead faced forward as Haseul did. The stage was still empty, and people whispered as they waited, just as Sooyoung was beginning to get restless a tall brown haired man walked across the stage as he tapped on the mic.

“Hello? Is this thing on…” Sure enough it was. “Okay! Good evening to everyone here, I hope you are having an amazing night, my name is Vernon.”

Then she sort of drowned out most of his voice when he talked about his company for a good minute. “… I’d like to welcome a very special partner who will be expanding to the U.S. now…”

“Jung Jinsol.”

Her eyes widened as a roar of applause ringed in her ears and all Sooyoung could do was follow along a beat later. Jinsol? _The_ Jinsol who has worked with Sunmi, Chungha, other idols and companies with the best of models and up to date fashion trends. She knew that Marishe had told them about Jisoo and Joohyun, but never once uttered Jinsol’s name. Everyone knew about her literally everywhere she went, even in the convenience stores.

She felt her heart stop at seeing the blonde beauty strut casually to the center as Vernon stepped off. She walked with precision but also a laziness that seemed effortless, the clean pressed slacks and shoes with her midnight black shirt that all matched and a deep royal blue blazer fitted over her. She was breathtaking as her eyes trailed up to see her blonde hair now toned down and slightly wavy with her roots already starting to show. On anyone one else she would have complained to Haseul by now about their roots and how unprofessional it looked but it was different the way it suited Jinsol and made her look even deadlier than she already was.

“Hello, thank you, Vernon, for the warm welcome; our future seems very bright for the both of us,”

There was that voice that sent a shiver right down her spine. Her voice was smooth, velvety and husky and Jinsol held herself with that easygoing smile still ever so present. Sooyoung stared at her the whole time, glowing like a goddess in the dim light and letting herself get lost to her voice.

“… with that being said, please enjoy the drinks and snacks courtesy of our caterer today, Kim Hyunjin and her store ‘Our Daily Bread.’ Now,” Jinsol smiles grow and her eyes searches through the crowd and it just had to stop on Sooyoung. She held her breath, gazing deeply into light brown eyes that were hypnotizing her with every tick on the clock that passed. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t even move a muscle, as Jinsol paused as if she was trying to figure her out before she spoke up again.

“Let’s enjoy the rest of the night.”

Sooyoung exhaled shakily as another round of applauses echoed throughout the place and everyone cheered for Jinsol as she walked off the stage. Everyone returned to talk amongst themselves as a band made its way on the stage and began to play a soft tune in the background.

“Wow, Jinsol’s presence is no joke.”

She snapped out of her daze at hearing Haseul and looked down to see her now facing towards her. She swallowed, feeling how dry her mouth was and ignored it.

“Y-Yeah…” Sooyoung said breathlessly before her eyes flickered up to the stage and back to Haseul. “It really isn’t.”

“Were you really that into her whole talk?” Haseul teased with a giggle.

She knew just as much as the last person how much Jinsol affected people, who wouldn’t be with someone as gorgeous as her exists and is breathing the same air as her right now.

“Shut up,” Sooyoung grumbled and fighting back the heat rising in her cheeks. “Obviously if it’s her.”

“Aww, you and your little crush.”

“Haseul…”

//

“Damn it! All these girls are desperate to suck Jinsol’s-”

“ _Please_ , don’t even try to finish that sentence.”

Chaewon grimaced while Yeojin continued to grumble to herself while Yerim patted her back. The few entire times they’ve been here they have yet to find a good candidate that would fit for Jinsol. She asked them about their experiences and talents, asking if they knew how to multitask well and handle numbers. Then of course she had to step in with a few very important questions.

Do you know what a gundam model is? Can you solve this math equation off the top of your head? Name at least five species of fishes starting now.

These were more personal questions that Chaewon dared to ask since she didn’t want someone judging her sister if they were going to be close and keeping tabs on everything that goes on in the company and sometimes seeing how Jinsol unwinds in her office with her secret stash of mangas that Heejin gifted her. If her secretary was her soon to be girlfriend, that’d be even better! She wouldn’t have to deal with Jinsol’s rare complaints of being lonely sometimes and how she never interacts with anyone else except their close group of friends between all of them. It would just be bonus with the secretary idea since it would eventually be someone who she could deeply trust.

“Guys, I think we’re done for the night.” Their tiredness was now catching up to them as Yerim yawned and soon after Yeojin followed suit.

“Ugh…” Chaewon groaned. “There has to be at least someone.”

“I’m sorry Chae, but I’m going to have to agree with Yerim on this one.” Yeojin said before she yawned yet again.

They stood by the table where all the snacks were at as the other people around held their conversations and the band playing music softly that was surely lulling them to sleep. It was already late and usually they’d all still have energy by now, but those many hours spent in the air really took a toll on all of them. She could only imagine what Jinsol felt right now.

“We can’t give up just yet you guys…”

“We approached every single girl in this room,” Yerim piped in. “All of them were not for the best.”

Chaewon sighed once more at their failed attempts and let her shoulders slumped forward. She knew it wasn’t that big of deal, but it was for her when it concerned with Jinsol. She knew her sister and although she has grown to be a better person, she’s still the same dumb carefree Jinsol that found her own ways to relax that could end up being with her being in trouble if their father ever found out. She knows about Jinsol’s frequent use of weed back in high school when their parents would argue, when school was crazy, and their father would force her to learn about business. It was a horrible time for the both of them with Jinsol being high all the time and always being reckless when she was at her limit, she didn’t want the same thing to happen again.

“Let’s… let’s try one more time.”

“One more time for what?”

Chaewon shut her mouth at hearing Jinsol’s voice and looked over her shoulder to see her walking towards them. Yerim sighed dramatically while throwing herself onto Jinsol who successfully caught her in time.

“Unnie, we couldn’t find a target…”

“Yeah… operation ‘Secret Milf Secretary’ was a no go…”

“Milf?” Jinsol chuckled while shaking her head as Yerim pulled away and they all huddled towards Jinsol with pouts.

“You three sure are something.”

“Hey! We’re being serious here.”

Jinsol then saw how genuinely upset Chaewon was and dropped her smile slightly. She also took notice of how tired they all looked even with their makeup done and added with Yeojin yawning every five seconds. She sighs, bringing Chaewon into her side as she grabbed Yerim’s hand who linked her arm with Yeojin.

“Come on, I’ll have you sent to the hotel to rest.”

“But unnie…”

“Nope, don’t want to hear it.”

Jinsol walked with the rest of Goofy Gang, not caring one bit if she earned herself a few glances until she was nearing the door that led to the lobby. She lets go of them and looks between the three younger girls pointedly.

“I already have someone outside to take you,” She looks over at her sister. “Chaewon, you know who it is, make sure the kids go to sleep as soon as possible.”

“Alright…” She replies dejectedly and slowly turns around only to be stopped when a hand was on her shoulder.

“I’ll look around one more time for you, Chaewon, okay? Then I’ll say goodnight to a few friends, and I’ll be on my way.”

Chaewon smiles softly and nods her head just as Jinsol places a soft kiss on her forehead, waving to her before turning back around.

Jinsol sighed quietly, feeling the fatigue starting to take over her body and a bed calling her name back at the hotel. She didn’t want to be here any longer than she had to be, but she remembers how she promised Chaewon and was one to never break their promises. So, with renowned energy, she made a game plan for herself.

She saw off to the side that Jisoo was talking with Joohyun again, she could just walk over to them and talk whatever she needed to, say goodnight to them and look for Vernon as well, after that she can just head back to the hotel where her surprisingly comfy bed was waiting for her. Well, she knew that she told Chaewon she’ll search for someone but honestly, she was still hesitant to the whole idea so she supposes she could give the place a once over.

Except, everything doesn’t exactly go as planned.

Jinsol barely takes more than two steps before her eyes catches some movement to the side and she sees the beautiful woman that was standing in the crowd.

She was laughing with a friend(?) and her eyes were instantly drawn to her lips that were pink with a hint of red. Her smile was mysterious and for some reason Jinsol was being lured to it, dark wavy hair cascading over one shoulder as the other side showed off her earring and off the shoulder dress. Jinsol couldn’t believe this was the same woman that she saw in the ground right here standing just a few feet away from her, almost as if she wasn’t real at all. She was stunned by the dress the most, one side draped to the side with a slit exposing her leg and all the way up to her thigh that she oddly wanted to touch. Her eyes returned back to her face just in time to see the woman meet hers that widened slightly in realization who she was and Jinsol just smirked to her.

It wouldn’t hurt to slip back to her old habits.

Without a second thought, she changed her direction towards the woman as she got closer to her and seeing how she maintained her cool with an equally as daring smirk. Oh, this was new, someone finally returning back her flirtatious moves boldly.

“Hello there ladies.” Jinsol greeted smoothly and catching the shorter woman attention as well.

“Oh! Wow, oh my god, hi I’m Haseul,” She said while trying not to rush her words. Jinsol smiled but turned to look at who caught her attention first.

“I’m Sooyoung,”

She didn’t see her confident façade flicker once as she managed to smile at Jinsol, this was a first for her indeed.

“Hmm, Sooyoung and Haseul… very beautiful names I must say.”

“Thank you, Ms. Jung, you’ll have to thank our parents,” Haseul joked nervously before bowing slightly. That made Jinsol laugh harder than she intended and waved her hand.

“Well, deliver the message for me and no need to bow or address me like that. I’m as regular as any other person here so you can just call me Jinsol.”

Haseul nods her head with a slight blush and was about to speak only to be interrupted by her phone ringing. She blushed even harder this time and sheepishly smiled while taking her phone out.

“U-Uh, I’m sorry I’ll have to take this call really quickly, sorry again.”

“You’re okay Haseul, don’t apologize.” Jinsol says softly and Haseul visibly relaxes a little bit. She looks over at Sooyoung and gives her a reassuring smile before hurriedly walking away and leaving her with Jinsol…

It was silent as Sooyoung gathered all of her strength and turning back to Jinsol who was right in front of her, the two of them alone. There were other people in the vicinity but Sooyoung didn’t notice not one of them as she stared back at Jinsol and almost choking on air. She didn’t know someone’s skin could be this perfect, free of any blemishes and only light makeup with lips that were so enticing. Her eyes finally met Jinsol’s and seeing her smirk grow.

“I’m assuming someone as stunning as you works for one of these companies here.” Jinsol says while also complimenting her at the same time. It takes her by surprise but Sooyoung doesn’t show it and chuckles at her.

“I do actually, this was our first big event to ever be invited to.”

“What’s the name?”

“Marishe. They’re mostly known as an online store but we’re trying to expand our platform.”

Jinsol hums and Sooyoung feels herself slowly becoming comfortable talking like this with Jinsol. Perhaps it was her relaxing aura that sometimes outweighed her presence or maybe she was just being weird, but she wanted to talk more with her. She was drawn to Jinsol just like any other person would be with a celebrity but there was this sort of magnetic pull to be even closer and had her mind running with a range of different thoughts.

“That seems like the best course of action.”

Wait, was Jinsol always this close to her?

Sooyoung inhaled sharply, her eyes flickering down to Jinsol’s lips for barely a second, but the blonde caught it. There was this feeling blooming in her chest that only seemed to spread more the longer Jinsol was with her.

“Yeah…” She practically whispers and her gaze just as intense

“You know, Sooyoung,” Jinsol begins and cocks her head to the side. “There’s always an opportunity in life that you can’t just miss.”

“Oh, really?” Sooyoung teases back, regaining her confidence when she heard those words. “And what would that be?”

“I’m sure you’re looking for something new and I couldn’t help but notice you in the crowd when I was up on stage. There’s just something about you that brought me here and I would love to work with you.”

She didn’t miss how her heart was beating unbelievably fast, her hands that were slightly getting clammy, the almost predatory look that took over Jinsol’s once welcoming eyes. Sooyoung instead challenged her back, daring to take a step further and seeing Jinsol falter slightly. It brings a giddy feeling to the pit of her stomach.

“I don’t hear what you’re offering yet…”

“Hmm, someone’s a little impatient huh?” Jinsol chuckles and she feels her breath ghost over her lips. They were so close that she could just kiss her, but Jinsol leans back with an even bigger grin. “I’ll have to fix that.”

She bites her lip at the unexpected response and a feels a heat pulse in between her legs, quickly trying her best to ignore it as Jinsol cocks her head to the side. She was always in control of every situation but with Jinsol shamelessly flirting with her that she would never have thought would happen with someone as attractive as her, she lost her calculative footing. However, she’s a model and knew how to act and project her emotions so she kept her cool persona and became impulsive.

And that’s what she does.

She grabs Jinsol by the front of her blazer and pulls her towards her, leaning in to plant a kiss dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. She heard Jinsol softly gasps and breath in through her nose.

“All bark but no bite I see.”

Okay, so maybe feeling Jinsol shudder and shakily exhale gave her ego more of a boost than it already needed as she tried to contain her excitement. She pulled away when blonde hair tickled the side her face and saw Jinsol blink a few times and gather herself, returning back to her nonchalant self but still holding that smoldering gaze on her. She was slightly surprised when Jinsol offered her arm and quirked up an eyebrow knowingly.

“Let’s take this elsewhere, Sooyoung.”

She let herself be whisked away, with every step she took more butterflies erupted in her stomach and had to keep her head down at the smile that threatened to spread. She knew Jinsol was in a hurry to take her somewhere away from wandering eyes especially with her status, so she expected the bathroom being the place Jinsol was going to take her. She stepped in first, the tension heavy in the air as she walked towards the sink and listened to the door close behind them quietly. There was a light hum in the spacious bathroom as Sooyoung turned around and seeing Jinsol taking slow languid strides to her.

“Do you always test strangers you’ve just me?” Jinsol asked teasingly as she got closer and was now in front of Sooyoung. She easily let her hands find its way to her hips while Sooyoung brought her hands up to the back of her neck.

“Something like that.” She mused and letting her nails scratch at her neck and hearing her breath hitch.

She leaned in close, gazing at her with half lidded eyes as Jinsol lifted her up to sit on the edge of the sink. Jinsol immediately nestled in between her legs and almost touching her that Sooyoung had to swallow back a groan. The tension was killing her now and she wanted to just connect their lips already and give in, but Jinsol smirked while pulling her closer.

“You have makeup in your bag?” Sooyoung blinked away the cloudy daze she was in and glanced to the side at her bag then back to Jinsol.

“Yeah...?”

“Good, that’s all I needed to hear.”

Jinsol leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss and gripping her hips harder than before. Sooyoung didn’t bask in the surprise for long as she tilted her head and kissed Jinsol back. The taste of mint and apples mixing together and adding a sharp contrast that had Sooyoung wanting more. She gasped when Jinsol pulled her closer, their fronts touching and gripping her hair harder. Her lips were soft and addicting, enough for Sooyoung to get drunk off them the longer they kissed. She didn’t want to be the one to make any noise first but when a hand landed on her thigh with fingers digging into the skin, she didn’t fight back the moan that slipped out.

Sooyoung felt the hand travel up higher slowly, lightly scratching her thigh before grabbing it roughly. She bit down hard on Jinsol’s lip at the sudden touch but also catching her release a breathy moan. It sent another fiery heat that pulsed in between her legs and helplessly squeezing them around Jinsol to relieve the ache. She was starting to become delirious in the kiss, letting her tongue run over her bottom lip as Jinsol met hers greedily. She was the first to pull away when her lungs started to burn even though she didn’t want to lose the soft lips that were pressed against hers.

They were both breathing heavily with slightly smudged lipstick and hands gripping onto each other. Sooyoung pulled Jinsol back by her neck but the leaned down instead to start kissing on her exposed shoulder. She shivered and bit her lip, nails digging into her scalp and feeling the vibrations of Jinsol’s groan.

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung moaned softly, feeling her kiss along her shoulder before getting closer to the base of her neck. She didn’t complain one bit as Jinsol started to press more kisses, each one harder than the last. She trailed up higher and all Sooyoung could do was try and muffle another moan as Jinsol licked around her skin, getting it all wet and feeling how hot her tongue was before she started to suck lightly. The whine that echoed off in the bathroom was filthy and pure of lust, her hips twitching forward to find some kind of friction for the almost painful pulses at her center.

Jinsol sucked on her skin to leave another spot red before peppering it with kisses and chucking to herself. “Hmm, you like that? Even in a public bathroom where anyone can walk in?”

Sooyoung shakily sighed as one of Jinsol’s hand traveled up to her chest and started to grope her boobs through her dress. “But you don’t care, you take pleasure in that.”

Sooyoung didn’t want to admit it, the thrill she got every time she thought she heard a voice that could walk in and see she had Jung Jinsol all to herself. She knew with the way she was breathing and pulling her closer to her neck, that Jinsol already figured it out. She gasped and whimpered softly when Jinsol bit down on her neck harder and sucking around the spot. She knew that one was going one hell of a bruise to hide.

“I asked you a question, Sooyoung,”

“F-Fuck,” She groaned at hearing Jinsol practically growl her words. “Yes, I l-like it, _god_ , Jinsol.”

“Hmm, then I know you wouldn’t mind this then.”

Jinsol pulled away from her neck, seeing how flushed and dazed Sooyoung was but she didn’t take in the sight for long as she started to pull the other side of Sooyoung’s dress that covered her shoulder. She let Jinsol slide the dress down slowly, biting her lip in anticipation as more of her chest became exposed. It finally was low enough and she could feel the cool air bite at her skin, making her nipples harder as she shuddered.

She was in awe at how beautiful Sooyoung was, seeing a few moles on her skin perky nipples wanting attention. Jinsol looked back up at her and Sooyoung could see the hungry gaze she had before she leaned down. Her back arched instantly when she felt Jinsol land a small swipe of her tongue and pulling her closer. She choked out a moan at feeling her tongue slowly circle around her nipple, letting her teeth graze against the sensitive bud and sucking on it. Sooyoung was overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure that spiked through her body, her skin getting warmer the longer Jinsol sucked on her nipple while her hand attended the other. She desperately wanted to be touched by her, she needed her hand to slip past her underwear and feel her wet pussy.

It was if Jinsol had read her mind because soon enough a hand had sneaked up under her dress and pressed at her center, smearing more of here wetness on her clit. She could feel her underwear soaking it all up and getting ruined by the process, making her bite her lip painfully hard. Sooyoung shivered when Jinsol moaned slowly around her other nipple not both covered in her saliva, teasing fingers that were slowly rub circles through her dress.

Her touch was electric and sending immense waves of pleasure, she was sure she could just come from this as embarrassing as it may sound. Jinsol trailed up higher where she didn’t hold back to bite and suck on her chest to leave another wave of hickies that she’d sure have a field day to hide. Jinsol slowly pulled away, lips red and breathing uneven as she stared back at Sooyoung. Her hands went down to her shoulders, still gripping her hard as her body trembled slightly from the pleasure that was still coursing through her.

“You’re divine…” Jinsol almost sighs and getting to enjoy the mess she left on Sooyoung.

Her hair was still wavy and as perfect as ever, but her lips were plumper than they were before, and head still tilted to the side that showed the many hickies on her neck and collarbones. Her flawless skin red and warm, a barely light sheen of sweet visible under the fluorescent lights. She knew she was in trouble for deciding to fool around with Sooyoung and going against her own words, however, honestly speaking…

She couldn’t get enough of her.

Sooyoung chuckled, the sound like honey even if it was a little raspy. “I don’t get that complement often.”

Jinsol smiled at seeing the blush on her cheeks reddened and start to pull up the side of her dress, now remembering that they’ve been in the bathroom for a long time and that the kids were back at the hotel. She helps Sooyoung with covering her shoulder again and standing on her slightly weak legs, giggling while Sooyoung sent her a glare.

“You should, you’re really are like a goddess…”

“Wow, hearing it from Jung Jinsol no other, then that must be a fact,”

She shook her head as Sooyoung diligently went back to cover the hickies on her skin. She fixed her own her slightly and patted down her blazer, but she knew Sooyoung had more work to do. Jinsol looked over at her again and saw she was applying her lipstick that was calling for her again. She was smitten already by this woman that she just met, but there was just something about her that Jinsol couldn’t quite put her finger on that had her wanting to go back for more.

“Am I really that much of a goddess?”

Jinsol jumped slightly at hearing Sooyoung’s teasing voice and smiled shyly at realizing she was staring. “Yeah… you are, you seem very interesting too.”

That made Sooyoung pause as she glanced over at Jinsol before continuing, a small smile on her face. She wouldn’t lie but she did have an eye on her as well, regardless of her status and all, but she has seen how her company has treated their models to ensure a safe diet and spending god money on food. She has never heard a genuine negative complaint about the place except saying how successful and well known they are (which is the goal…) and how everyone always brings up that one scandal they’ve had that wasn’t even in her fault. She knew better than to believe the media right away and wait on an official statement because the Jinsol that presented herself on tv and the one she sees here it totally different from what others have told her.

“You too,” Sooyoung says slowly and facing Jinsol with a smirk. “I’d love for us to keep in touch.”

Jinsol hummed as if she was deep in thought, hesitating with herself on what to say next. She could just leave and ask her to pretend this never happened but that would also be a shitty thing to do ever for herself now. Another part of her also didn’t want to leave Sooyoung and ruin the chances of ever meeting her again, even if they remain friends. God, Chaewon would be proud of her right now.

She nodded her head silently as she reached into her pocket and pulled out something. She held out a business card that had a simple white and blue minimalistic design as Sooyoung took it, feeling their fingers brush and shuddering at the contact.

“Give me a call and I’m sure we can arrange something.”

Sooyoung looked down at the card now in her hand and saw Jinsol’s name in fine print. Her chin was tilted back up to see Jinsol lean in for another short but hungry kiss that left her breathless. She smiled back at Sooyoung and checking herself in the mirror, touching up one last time as Sooyoung stared at her slightly stunned.

“I’ll see you soon, Sooyoung,”

And just like that Jinsol waved at her as she walked towards the bathroom for just as she stepped to the side and let someone in. They smiled at her shortly, almost awkwardly that she returned, her heart still racing and thinking about how they could have gotten caught too.

At least she ended up getting her number.

//

“So, you really just snatched a deal with Jung Jinsol? CEO of ‘Blue Betta’?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Wow… I have no words besides congratulations! I’m so proud of you, Soo.”

“Thanks, Seul, and don’t think I left you out. I think I’ll be able to let you in the company as well.”

“Witchcraft… that’s literally what you have and I’m not complaining one bit.”

//

Strangely enough, this the calmest Jinsol has ever been.

She wears a small smile and greets a few of her employees, even going as far as to hug Chaewon no matter how much she protested. She still had a pretty hefty workload but that didn’t matter for her right now as she stood next to her friend.

“Did you take something today Jinsol or…”

She only rolled her eyes at Jungeun right as another flash filled the room from the photographer and watching on of their models work. “I slept well last night.”

“Impossible, you’re usually still pissed from jetlag after your trips even if a week passes by, I’m surprised you haven’t said anything to one of the models.”

She’ll admit it, she wasn’t her usual attentive and regularly demanding self to make sure every model did the poses right to capture the theme or even get frustrated when they were always stiff. She was a different Jinsol today that actually put up with Jungeun’s attitude at times and even the Goofy Gang boisterous laughter that she joined in on during lunch. It was nice to finally relax and see all of her friends smile, even from Jungeun and her pterodactyl scream that she had the pleasure of hearing earlier when she was teasing her about Kahei.

“Sometimes, you just have to not think about anything to enjoy life.” Jinsol said easily as she tucked her hands in her slacks, remembering that as one of Yerim’s famous mottos.

“Oh god,” Jungeun mumbled with a snort and glancing over at the still smiling Jinsol. “Did you get laid or something.”

You see, being a boss and in the eyes of the public has trained her to always keep her facial expressions in check. She knew how to handle sudden news whether it be good or bad. However, she wasn’t prepared for the bold claim that Jungeun made.

She blushed hard and kept her mouth shut as Jungeun stepped in front of her with a shit eating grin.

“I did not, Jungeun…” She said convincingly as her friend stared at her longer before shrugging her shoulders smugly.

“I mean, if you say so, it’d be a step up in your game.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Jungeun held her hands up defensively when Jinsol was quick to narrow her eyes at her. “I’m just saying, everyone around here has a lady by their sides except you, I’m just surprised if you did find someone.”

She shook her head at her, her mood going down significantly at the thought. Her father wants her to focus on her work as of now, she can worry about her love life later. Her thoughts led back to Sooyoung and how they clicked instantly when their eyes first met but a small part of her still felt paranoid as to what was her plans, what would _she_ do with her, if she really wanted to work for Jinsol or was just a passerby of one of her hook ups.

“Enough about that.” Jinsol says oddly calm and voice unreadable as Jungeun looks over at her with a guilty expression. They watched the photoshoot in silence for a minute or two and it was beginning to make Jungeun uncomfortable until a familiar autotuned voice chimed in.

“Jinsol, Jungeun, good afternoon my two important ladies,”

Jinsol shook her head with a smile as she ruffled Chaewon’s hair as if nothing had happened before, she was here. Jungeun of course returned the quick hug that Chaewon gave before she moved back to stand in front of them.

“I have some good news, boss!” Chaewon says while trying to contain her excitement. Jinsol raised an eyebrow while Jungeun looked over at the smaller blonde curiously.

“I received a call from Sooyoung who said she wouldn’t mind setting up an interview later today.”

Jinsol did tell Chaewon about Sooyoung since she was the one that always took her calls at front desk, the only job she could manage for now. Of course, her sister was happy for the news and had been waiting all day to wait on her call that she almost miss. Although she hasn’t seen this Sooyoung girl yet, if Jinsol picked her, then she had little to worry about.

Well, maybe she does.

“Oh? Already?” Jinsol says in complete disbelief while Chaewon nods her head.

“Yes, I already sent her the address earlier, so she’ll arrive soon.”

“Earlier… how much earlier was that?”

“Maybe… a few days ago?”

“Chaewon,” Jinsol frowned slightly. “Are you trying to surprise me or something? What if I was in the middle of something?”

“Well, you’re not! So that’s even better.”

“Doesn’t she live all the way in Colorado? How the hell were you able to get her here that fast.”

“I have a bank account just like you, Jinsol,”

Jungeun had decided she should take this as her leave when she saw Kahei from the corner of her eye and seeing that this conversation was going to drag, interrupting the two. “As much as I would like to stay any longer, I see my lovely girlfriend over there, so I wish you luck,”

Jungeun directs the end of her sentence to Jinsol with a nod who smiles and turns back to Chaewon once Jungeun walked away. “Alright, I’ll just talk with the photographer now and I’ll head up to my office. Make sure to text me on anything.”

Chaewon gave her a thumbs up as Jinsol turned back around to the now ending photoshoot. To the other side of the room she could see Jungeun and Kahei holding hands and being a cute little couple. It was adorable and she couldn’t be happier for them, but of course it was moments like these that Jinsol did feel a little lonely deep down. She hasn’t had a successful relationship just yet, the last one being close to it before she unexpectedly broke up with Jinsol. She understood her reasonings though since at the time she wasn’t her best in high school.

She finished up with the photographer and started walking back up to her office. The whole trip up her mind started to think about more and more of Sooyoung. She knew that her sister excuse of getting a ‘secretary’ was just another code name for her getting s girlfriend once she thinks about it. The way she would giggle with a knowing glint in her eyes, the way she wanted to keep searching for a potential person just for Jinsol, and the fact she wanted to bring the rest of their friends into it.

How could she not have seen it before?

“Damn it… Chaewon.” Jinsol muttered to herself as she leaned back against the empty elevator.

She let herself get the better of her and bring out her not so professional side, her _true_ side that she’s always kept hidden. She had gone ahead and made out with her in the bathroom where, again, anybody could have walked in and start a whole new scandal for her to deal with. She wasn’t in her right state of mind and letting herself get too cozy with and embrace her impulsivity to no end.

The elevator dinged and opened for her at the floor, walking down the long hallways where her office resided and secluded from anyone else. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her, a heavy sigh filling the silence of the room. She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to fix it and walked over to the mirror she had in there and looked over herself once more. She strangely felt a little nervous to see Sooyoung for some unknown reason, but she knew she couldn’t crumble to it and as always strive to perfection. Just as she sat down her office phone rang and she was quick to pick it up.

“Sooyoung is here, I’ll send her up with Yerim.”

“Very well, oh, and Chaewon?” Her sister hummed on the other line. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Surprised you caught me until now, have fun Jinsol but not too much fun,” Chaewon teased and Jinsol scowled through the phone slightly before bidding their farewells.

She looked over herself one last time and cleared her throat, rolling her head to each side as she waited. Only a minute or two later was when she heard a knock and the door carefully opened, seeing Yerim poke her head in before smiling at her. Jinsol nodded and Yerim opened the door more to reveal the taller woman behind her that was just as stunning as ever.

She still held her smile as Yerim lead the way for Sooyoung who was staring back at her with that same air of poise that could possibly rival her own. They neared closer to her desk and Jinsol had the pleasure to rake her eyes over her body briefly, seeing her hair was now straight with her lips now a pinker tint. She stood up, clasping her hands behind her back as Yerim spoke up.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Jung, I have Ms. Ha here as requested.”

“Thank you, Yerim, that’ll be all.” She watched as her brightly colored haired friend sneaked a wink at her before leaving.

Her shoulders were still slightly tensed but she didn’t let it show as she held her hand out to Sooyoung, her smile growing just a tiny bit. “Ms. Ha? A fitting last name.”

“I could say the same for you, Ms. Jung.” Sooyoung replied back with her own sly smile and shaking her hand.

Jinsol gestured for her to sit down after, her hand still buzzing from the small contact as she sat down as well. She went into CEO mode with holding her hands together on her desk, the same serious but also welcoming face, keeping the right posture as Sooyoung did the same.

“As I’ve said before, Sooyoung,” Jinsol started and keeping her voice leveled. “Your aura is very alluring, to say the least, and I’m sure you can guess what I’d like for you to do here but it’ll most likely be incorrect.”

Sooyoung quirked up an eyebrow slightly as Jinsol enjoyed seeing her confused by her statement. “Well, whatever we can agree on I’ll still be grateful for the position.”

“I see, that is true, but I don’t want you to model for me, Sooyoung,”

She can’t believe she was going to say it.

“I want you to be my personal secretary.”

She could hear Chaewon’s laughter in her head and the grin she’d have if she heard this right now. She wasn’t the religious type, but she prayed silently to whoever up above to give her the strength when she encounters Chaewon later. Well, as long as her father didn’t know she’d be fine.

What you don’t know can’t hurt you, right?

Jinsol felt the urge to start bouncing her leg to release some of the energy she suddenly had but remained calm as she observed Sooyoung’s slightly agape mouth before she cleared her throat.

“Wow, that’s an offer I wasn’t expecting at all.” Sooyoung says in slight awe and Jinsol chuckled to herself.

“Yes, that’s what I would assume as well but being the one in charge of a very well known company there is a considerable amount of work that needs to be put in. Although I’m painted perfectly by the public, I’m still human and can only handle so much at once.”

Sooyoung nodded her head silently, listening to Jinsol intently as she paused.

“With that being said, you can accept the position or not, if you do then you’ll have to go through training for a small period of time for safety precautions and if not,” Jinsol smirked as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

“Then you’ve missed a grand opportunity.”

She lets her words sink in as they sat in silence that seemed to last forever. If she was going to try and convinced Sooyoung, she might as well put in her all. She could already picture everyone in the building staring at her, it sent an odd sense of pride to her for picking someone as gorgeous as her and see the other employees that often talk bad behind her back seething in their place. She knew they couldn’t do or say anything to her because of her status and their need for money, or she could just fire if she felt like it.

Sooyoung hummed, breaking the silence as she thought deeply about the proposition. As Jinsol has stated, being a secretary was the very last thing she could have thought of so hearing this was a delightful shock for her. She’d be working in ‘Blue Betta’ and alongside with Jinsol, the one to go over her schedules and assist her with anything and everything, getting paid a pretty good amount. Of course, she wouldn’t only accept it for those reasons, Jinsol was just as interesting as she was in the bathroom and for those brief few seconds, she got to see the real her without knowing it. She could dream all day about the chances of dating Jinsol, but she also knew that this was a professional field and it could jeopardize Jinsol once again, even worse than last time.

Then again, would they pretend what happened in the bathroom never happened? That it was only a one time thing for Jinsol to release her frustrations and that’s it? All of these thoughts came crashing down on Sooyoung at the reality of the matter and staring back at Jinsol’s expression that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. This has to be a joke… but surely it wasn’t and Sooyoung knew that.

“What do you say?” Jinsol asked once she took too long to answer.

She didn’t miss the way Jinsol was trying not to smugly smile at her, as if she was challenging her and Sooyoung didn’t want to let get the upper hand. This was still the same Jinsol who was daring with with her not too long ago, the same one that caught her eye on stage and approached her later on.

She won’t miss it for the world.

“I’ll accept it,” Sooyoung says, smiling back at Jinsol who then nodded. “I’d love to work as your secretary.”

Jinsol glanced back up at Sooyoung at hearing the suggestive undertone to her phone who innocently looked back at her. She sighed knowingly, getting back on her feet as Sooyoung followed.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jinsol said while walking around her desk, each step taking her closer to Sooyoung until she was in front of her. “Welcome to the team.”

“Thank you so much.”

The blonde hummed at her and wordlessly turned to her desk and picked up her office phone, gazing back over at Sooyoung and seeing her look at her curiously.

“Yes, Ms. Jung.”

“Kahei, I’ll need you to run through the paperwork with Sooyoung right now as she’ll start her training tomorrow morning.”

Sooyoung eyes widened at hearing those words, completely awestruck as Jinsol placed the phone back down and facing her.

“W-What,” Sooyoung stuttered out as Jinsol just laughed.

“What? You’re working with _me_ now; it’s only fitting that you’re have the same luxuries as my closest employees.”

“Yes, but tomorrow? I still need to send my letter of resignation to Marishe…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jinsol waved her hand. “I’ll take care of that as well; all you need to do is look over the terms and conditions if you still want to be here.”

Sooyoung was still in shock as she stood there and Jinsol coolly leaned back against her desk, crossing her arms. Despite having taken a flight from Colorado to here, with the help from Chaewon, and that she was currently staying with her parents, she couldn’t stay for long since she shared an apartment with Haseul and also her job. Jinsol was going to conjure some type of magic and pull her out of Marishe and have her already stay longer and start training immediately. She admired the drive she had as it also overwhelmed her at the soon to be tasks, she have to take.

Wait, she almost forgot about Haseul.

“Stop overthinking,” Before Sooyoung could protest Jinsol put her hand up. “I already know, don’t try to deny it.”

Sooyoung could only shake off the sudden surprise from the news as she stared over at Jinsol. She knew she had the upper hand here, but she didn’t want that smugness to last for long. So, instead Sooyoung smirked as well and walked towards Jinsol who raised an eyebrow at her.

_Two can play this game._

Without warning, she cupped her cheek and brought her in for a kiss, feeling her freeze only to melt into the kiss shortly after. It was rushed and mostly tongue as Sooyoung grip on her jaw tightened and she felt a hand land on her hip, pulling her closer. She bit her bottom lip, tugging it back slightly and running her tongue to sooth the slight pain it brought with the pleasure. She didn’t care if they were in her office, didn’t care if it was dangerous, she had to also let Jinsol know who she was.

They pulled away at a knock on her door, the two gasping and staring at one another before Sooyoung winked at her. They acted as if nothing happened as Jinsol glared at Sooyoung before calling the person in who she assumed was on the phone with Jinsol.

“Thank you, Kahei, Ms. Ha would take her leave now,” She said, her voice not even wavering one bit as Kahei nodded her head.

She watched as Sooyoung glanced over her shoulder with that deadly smirk that Jinsol saw one last time before she was out the door. Jinsol sighed with a groan, covering her face with her hands and feeling her cheeks heat up.

Just what was she signing her up for?


	2. Accommodations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @jiu_soulieee

This was a literal dream.

Never in a million years did Sooyoung would have imagined having Jung Jinsol give her a job offer to work in her own company, not even as a model but as a _secretary_. She’ll have to go over her schedule, probably even fetch her coffee, attend long meetings but if she’s by Jinsol’s side then she wouldn’t mind it one bit.

Don’t even get her started on the different terms she’ll have to follow now.

It seems that she easily made it on Jinsol’s good side because in order for her to work by her side she’ll need to live on the same small apartment complex as the rest of her very close employees, including Kahei and Yerim. The same small apartment complex that is under her name, does that mean that Jinsol also lives there too? Wouldn’t she have a house instead… Either way Sooyoung isn’t complaining knowing that she’ll be happy to stay there anyways.

“That’ll be the last of what we have to go through for today, Sooyoung,” Kahei says once they arrived back to the main lobby of the first floor. She remembers when she met up with Chaewon and had the younger girl lead her inside, she was immediately astonished with the clean interior design.

“I’ll also talk with Ms. Jung about your friend Haseul, I’m sure she’ll be even more ecstatic to have another member on the team.”

Sooyoung smiled back at Kahei, chuckling under her breath. “Haseul’s good company and she’s damn good at her job.”

“I’ll make sure to take your word for it.” Kahei says before glancing down at her watch, sending another smile at her. “Well, I have to get going now, can’t stay away from the computer too long now.”

“Of course, don’t worry about it.”

“Remember, Jinsol’s number is in the papers I gave you as well as mine if you need help with anything,” Kahei says while walking backward slowly. “And don’t forget you’ll be training with Yeojin and Chaewon.”

“Won’t miss it, see you later, Kahei.”

With one last wave, Kahei turned around and started walking towards the elevator while Sooyoung exits the building. She was immediately greeted with the warm summer air and compared to the cold she was in, taking her phone out and a grin spreading.

“Dad, you can’t believe what just happened to me.”

//

The elevator dinged and Kahei was quick to step off and walk down the hallway to her own office. The benefits of being friends with Jinsol was also having respective offices for themselves and offering even more privacy that was already lacking with how famous the company was. Even Goofy Gang had one that was shared between all three of them.

_“Why would you want to share a giant room?”_

_“Because, Jinsol, it’s called socializing and having fun with friends.”_

_“Yeojin, don’t be rude.”_

_“I’m just saying Yerim, the more the merrier.”_

_“Right…”_

Speak of the devil and they shall appear, there was the trio along with Jungeun lounging around her office and seeing her girlfriend bickering with them.

“Why would you throw away socks like that…”

“If people don’t pick it up, it’s just going to end that way.”

“People?! You mean Kahei.”

“Yes, unfortunately.” She said at the mention of her name and laughing at seeing Jungeun jump with a scream. Then there was Yeojin holding her stomach while she laughed, Chaewon pointing her finger like some kid, and Yerim trying but failing not to laugh.

“Shut up you three!”

“You’re about as threatening as a pool noodle, Jungeun.”

“Okay, easy everyone before Jungeun pops a blood vessel from how hard she’s breathing.”

Kahei laid a hand on her lower back and leaning up to plant a kiss on her cheek, the tips of her ears becoming redder. Then came gagging sound from none other than Chaewon and hearing Jungeun huff.

“Someone’s whipped.” Yeojin said with a snort.

“So how was it with Sooyoung?” Bless Yerim and her will to change topic, making Kahei sigh in relief and leaning on Jungeun’s shoulder.

“Amazing to be honest, she seems trustworthy if Jinsol picked that position for her.”

“Even more so if she’s lives in Colorado like Jinsol claimed.”

“Oh yeah,” Chaewon says proudly with a clap of her hands. “Just me working my magic and convincing my dear sister.”

“While we did all that work for nothing…”

“Okay… and what about it?”

“Anyways,” Chaewon continues and paying no mind to Yeojin’s comment as she stands up from her seat.

“My genius plan is well… going according to plan.”

“And pray tell what that must be?” Kahei mumbles but loud enough to be heard once she hears Chaewon squeals.

“It’s a one way ticket for Jinsol to get a girlfriend and finally live her life now away from out dad for so long like seriously, she still feels like she owes him or whatever.”

“I mean,” Jungeun says speaking up for the first time in a while. “Isn’t that what she’s supposed to do.”

“Yes, if you look at it from one point of view, but that’s not what we’re looking at right now because Jinsol has been always working her ass off while out father does nothing and dumps everything on Jinsol in his way of saying ‘this will give you the experience you need’ and leaving her to suffer.”

“That’s understandable.” Jungeun agrees with her now that she saw where she was coming from and seeing Chaewon beam.

“You see? We all know the shit show that happened and although I take blame from it, I really want Jinsol to just find her happiness.”

“Chaewon…” Yerim says softly as was everyone else looking at the blonde gently who had a forced smile. “That wasn’t your fault…”

“Of course, it was!” Chaewon says with a wave of her hand. “She took all the blame and our father put even more restrictions on her than there already was, she’s the way she is now because of me.”

It was concerning to hear Chaewon say those words as if it truly were a fact when it wasn’t, sure she was the one who brought it to Jinsol, but no one would have predicted what happened afterwards. Yerim was the first up on her feet and pulling Chaewon close in for a one arm hug, one hand rubbing her shoulder.

“Stop, don’t say that, okay? Let’s not think about the past for now and talk about the present and who we’re going to have Sooyoung around.”

Everyone else nodded with her as they got closer to the pair, even Jungeun held her hand when she wasn’t one for pda except with Kahei. A small smile now replaced the forced one she had as Jungeun squeezed her hand.

“I’ll even stalk her social media to see if she’s cool.”

“I’m sure Jinsol wouldn’t mind doing that, Jungeun.” Kahei says with a chuckle as the taller girl playfully shoved her.

Chaewon believed it and she believed in her friends as well, she was sure to make this work for Jinsol.

//

Once she arrived at her parent’s house Sooyoung was quick to fill them in on the good news. She told her father how she’ll be staying at an apartment for now and he advised her to get all of her belongings from Colorado to the country.

“I always knew you could do anything, honey.” Sooyoung chuckled at hearing the endearing tone he had before she pulled away and tapped his shoulder.

“Don’t be so dramatic, dad.” Her father had always been a softie raising her up and even now while they hugged, she could see the corners of his eyes crinkle as she led her further inside their house.

“I can’t help it if I have such an amazing daughter.”

“You’re not wrong there.”

After informing them more about her new job Sooyoung headed upstairs to her room where she flopped onto her bed and letting out a sigh.

The whole day has felt surreal for her and even now while she lays on her bed. When she first called the company, it was Chaewon who picked up the phone with her professional office phone voice and once she told her who she was the girl excitedly switched her voice and was talking a mile a minute. She assumes Jinsol must have told Chaewon about her call because she would not have expected someone to sound happy to talk to a customer. Chaewon was quick to book her a flight and set up other arrangements for her to come here, dismissively sliding through her concerns and just typing away at her computer. Sooyoung couldn’t help but laugh at her eagerness and question her about it, but all she got in return was that they just needed someone who was second in command. With the information that Chaewon told her coupled with what Jinsol had said in the bathroom, she figured it must have been that and nothing more.

It’ll definitely be a change of pace, but her high school years spent working at a restaurant has taught her who to multitask exceptionally and also remembering orders. The position would be somewhat new to her, but she knew she could handle it. Thanks to Kahei help, she was able to get the gist of what she’ll have to do soon.

_Speaking of…_

Sooyoung sat up to see the papers that were given to her close to her on the bed and carefully picked it up. She remembers Kahei telling her to call Jinsol if she had any questions but honestly that’s not where her mind was at. She smirked to herself when she flipped through the papers and saw Jinsol’s number on a card clipped at the top right. She gingerly took it out and picked up her phone that was on her lap.

It was tempting to call; it was selfish and greedy of her to call to just hear her voice and talk about randomness, but she also knew this was her boss. However, she didn’t really care about that part if they made out in the bathroom.

“Hmm,” Sooyoung hummed to herself as she read the number again before she placed it down and unlocking her phone. That’s probably a step to early to take right now so she’ll think about that another time.

“Look who came back from the dead.”

“Haseul, good to hear from you too,” Sooyoung said with a smile.

“Really? From me? Now I know you god an amazing job offer.”

“Can’t I miss my best friend for _once_.”

“Oh, so you trying to say you don’t miss me any other day…”

“Haseul!” They both laugh a little harder before Sooyoung continues. “So, I’m not going to be a model, well, that won’t be the main thing.”

“Sooyoung… what are you getting at…”

“She wants me to be her secretary,” There was a gasp from the other line. “And of course, I fucking accepted it.”

“Bitch! No way!”

Then there was the next few seconds of Haseul losing her shit and then losing her shit again when she told her about speaking with Kahei and Jinsol to have her in the same company.

“Oh my god, they don’t hate you or anything, right? You know how it can be annoying to recommend another colleague and I-”

“Haseul, shush, she’s all okay with it after all, she complimented you on your name.”

“Stop it…”

She knew that the other girl was blushing from that tone. She proceeded to tell the same old story of what happened, except the bathroom scene, it was good to tell your best friend everything but something like this just had to hold on for a minute. Haseul was freaking out once again, congratulating and telling her to keep her updated on anything else that happens.

“Wow, can you believe it, Sooyoung? Because I can’t!”

“I know right, it feels pretty surreal.”

“That would be an understatement.”

“Yeah,” She chuckled at that. “The only problem I have right now is to get my clothes and stuff sent here.”

“Don’t you have some clothes already?”

“Not much to be honest…”

“Well, get your bony ass up and go buy some.”

Sooyoung snorted at the jest but sighed right after. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

They said goodbye to each other and Sooyoung held her phone loosely in her hand. She did come prepared to travel but thanks to Chaewon’s excitement, it was slightly rushed, and she didn’t have much time to pick and choose her outfits asides from a few good one. She wasn’t even expecting to work tomorrow so a lot of her schedule needs some tuning up as well as transportation now. Her car is back at the apartment with Haseul as well the majority of her belongings, so she was working with scrapes right now. She just needed a little bit of time to adjust was all.

But she remembered one last thing.

Her eyes traveled to the side to see the one card she wasn’t going to touch again today. Again, she had to remind herself that Jinsol is her boss asides from their inappropriate first meeting, not that she was complaining, and that she can’t just talk to Jinsol how she wanted or abuse her position. She knew that very well since she always made sure to be the best employee in every company. Without even thinking, she pulled up her phone and called the number one the card only to widen her eyes in realization.

_Oh god, what was I going to say? Right! I need some time to get my stuff, can I perhaps have some? Fuck, that was kind of lame and maybe rude? Oh shit, I’m about to talk to Jung Jinsol this can’t-_

“Good afternoon, this is Jung Jinsol, CEO of ‘Blue Betta’ speaking.”

Well, here goes nothing.

“Hey,” She breathed out normally. “This is Sooyoung.”

There was a brief pause of silence that didn’t ease the small bits of anxiety she had until Jinsol hummed on the other line.

“Sooyoung, I didn’t know you’d call me so soon.” She could hear that damned smile in her voice.

“I’m going to have to talk with you often, might as well start now.” She mused back but her eyes widened impossibly bigger at her choice of words. Was it rude to talk semi casually with your boss(?), was it too soon?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jinsol’s light laughter on the other line that she couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing.

“That is true, still,” Jinsol hummed and it sent an odd shiver down her spine. “What did you call for, Sooyoung?”

She was starting to believe that is actually wasn’t a bad idea to call when she had an excuse to listen to Jinsol’s slow, raspy voice talking with her and that sweet laugh that had her giddy like some sort of kid talking with their crush. That part was sort of true, but she knows that she has to keep her composure like she always does.

“I wanted to ask you if it was alright to start training a little later as in a few more days, I don’t quite have all my belongings here to work for a full week.”

“Ah, I knew you’d say something like that.”

“Oh?” Sooyoung quirked up an eyebrow before she heard shuffling coming from Jinsol’s end.

“Yes ‘oh’, Sooyoung,” There was another chuckle. “You sure love to play coy.”

In all her years of professional modeling Sooyoung has always kept that aura of confidence around her, letting other know that she was here for the business and nothing more (except Haseul). She never once showed her true colors to her colleagues or boss in the past and it was pretty easy when you had a face like hers, not to brag or anything, but she really was. She expected nothing of the difference from Jinsol, a well known CEO like herself had to demand power around her, however, she didn’t know it’d be this intimidating. Sure, she sucked it up and kept that same smile on her face but honestly, she was internally screaming every time Jinsol would send her a dangerous look only she saw.

It was this like a push and pull game between them and Sooyoung loved every minute of it.

“One of my many traits,” She mused on while biting her lip lightly.

“Then I’m sure I’ll find out many more.”

“Let’s see if you can try.”

There was that god forbidden tension that sent a buzz through her body and hearing Jinsol sharply inhale. She knew she got her with that one line as the shuffling stopped and there was only silence. She didn’t dare break it first, letting each tick on the clock pass by until Jinsol exhaled with a hum.

“We’ll find out in due time.” Then she was moving again and back to her normal self, she could still sense her holding that smirk. “Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

She wracked her brain to say something clever but came up empty and her nerves were getting the better of her the longer she took to respond. “No, that was all.”

“Great, I hope you’re still dressed decent.”

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at hearing that and glanced down at herself to see she was still in the same outfit from when she first stepped into the company building earlier. She could hear Jinsol’s footsteps and then the sound of her opening her door.

“Yes… what are you planning to do Jinsol…”

“Don’t worry about it, just send me your address.”

Sooyoung was still confused and had an idea of what Jinsol was going to do but didn’t want to confirm her suspicions.

“You’re lucky I picked up your call, I usually don’t answer from my personal phone if I don’t feel like it.” Jinsol said with an airy chuckle and all Sooyoung could do was sit there, feeling the panic start to rise.

“Yeah, Kahei gave me your number.”

“I had a feeling, well,” There was the light buzz of people talking. “Don’t forget to text me the address.”

She couldn’t help but blush when she lowered her voice and smiled against the phone. “I will, bye, Jinsol.”

“Bye, Sooyoung.”

Then the call ended and Sooyoung immediately screamed into her hands. Perhaps it was the CEO power but Jinsol wasn’t one to wait around and instead did what she had to do on the spot if she could. Sooyoung admired that, however, it was going to take a little bit of time to getting used to this new routine if that were to be the case every time with Jinsol. She got to her feet and looked at herself through her bedroom mirror, fixing anything if she had to and ruffling her hair just the slightest. She looked exactly the same since she only just got home but it still mattered to keep her appearance clean.

“Oh shit!” She yelped suddenly and went to grab her phone.

She almost forgot to send the address.

//

It didn’t take long for Jinsol to arrive.

She got the text and felt her stomach lurch with butterflies as she left her room. She gave her father a quick hug and told her she’ll be back in a bit to which her of course told her to be safe. She finally made it to the house door, exhaling one last time before she opened it and stepped outside.

There stood Jinsol leaning against her very expensive looking sleek black car, her white dress shirt contrasting against the vehicle. She knew Jinsol is drop dead gorgeous in every way, but it still amazed her how she could look so effortlessly beautiful with blonde hair that was now starting to become wavy from the hot windy air. As she got closer as saw Jinsol turned her head and their eyes met, a small smile on her face as she leaned off her car.

“You literally drove here?” Sooyoung said in somewhat disbelief once she was in front of the smiling Jinsol.

“Of course, how else would I get here?”

“Thought the grand Jung Jinsol would have her personal driver here.” Sooyoung teased as Jinsol led her to the passenger side.

“This one is a special occasion for just us.” Jinsol said with a wink that had Sooyoung blush lightly before she slipped into the car. She felt the clean leather press into her body soothingly as Jinsol walked over to the driver seat, glancing over at her.

“Like the car?” Jinsol said with a hint of pride at seeing Sooyoung quietly take in the sight of the car while she reversed and started to drive.

“That’d be an understatement.” Sooyoung replied, a small smirk gracing her lips and looking over at Jinsol.

“Wouldn’t let Chaewon drive this even if she had the chance,” Jinsol chuckles and Sooyoung sees just how white her teeth are. “Her and those two would have crashed it by now just like they did with the old model.”

“Yikes, that must have hurt.”

“Just the tiniest bit.”

They talked every now and then the rest of the trip, Sooyoung didn’t know where she was going with Jinsol, but she already trusted her instincts. Something was telling her that they were most likely going somewhere to buy her clothes since Jinsol didn’t give her any hints. She instead took some time to observe the blonde from the side whenever she talked.

Sooyoung instantly noticed she was a bit of a slow speaker compared to the majority and her boss voice that she’d speak in at events. It was cute to say the least and she silently appreciated her for showing a glimpse of this small side of hers. She also find out Jinsol’s love for food, especially chicken feet which is also her favorite food as she gushed about it with her.

“Finally! Someone with taste, Haseul has never eaten it before despite how much I try to get her to try it.”

“She’s missing out on one of the best foods ever.”

“Fine by me, just means I have more to eat.”

Then they talked about other random topics and suddenly it landed on Italy. She just listened to her soothing voice talk about the food and weather, the ancient and modern designs of the different buildings around the place. She took in how relaxed Jinsol was with a hand on the wheel, shoulders slightly hunched over, but she was comfortable with the way she was sitting. Her eyes traveled lower to her other hand that was on the gear shift and took notice of the pure gold band ring on her index finger that piqued her interest.

“That’s a nice ring,” Sooyoung starts and catching Jinsol’s attention. “Simple but also clean.”

She could see a fond smile on her as she instinctively rubbed her thumb over the jewelry. “It’s a promise ring with my closest friends.”

She and the rest of Goofy Gang all had the identical gold ring on their index finger, making a promise to never leave and always be there for each other. It was cheesy and Jinsol had secretly used her father’s card to order their rings and was later scolded for it, but it didn’t matter when she saw the astonished look on all their faces before they had a group hug. That was a long time ago and it still felt like yesterday for her.

She lifted up her hand and offered it to Sooyoung, showing the ring to her. “You can take a closer look if you want.”

Any other normal person would have taken the ring off and inspect it for themselves, but no, Sooyoung wasn’t like any other person. Instead she gently took a hold of Jinsol’s hands and bringing it a little closer to her face while looking at the ring, she didn’t notice that Jinsol had stopped breathing for barely second. Her hand was extremely soft as she had the pleasure to feel them again, her fingers lightly traced around the ring and her skin, feeling how warm it was under her touch. Jinsol faintly shivered at the sensation but still kept her cool as she drove and letting Sooyoung feel not only her ring, but her hand for some reason too. She felt her cheeks heat up and was about to say something until Sooyoung beat her to it.

“That’s really sweet of you all.” Sooyoung said softly and she could hear the small amount of emotion behind those words.

Perhaps she got a little carried away or she was a born pervert, but she couldn’t help it when her mind wandered back to that night in Colorado where Jinsol had her pinned on the sink with no escape. She remembers feeling those smooth hand were once exploring the expanse of her thighs, fingers digging into the skin and sending a pulse of arousal to her center just like now while she was sitting in the passenger seat. She remembers when her hot mouth was on her neck and marking her at every part of the skin that was spotless, and when those fingers dared to inch up higher on her thigh to touch the place, she so badly wanted to feel…

Then she remembers how long she’s been basically holding Jinsol’s hand and how the blonde has gone silent on her as they pulled up to their destination. Suddenly the inside of the car was too warm for her and the simple hold of her hand felt like a weight that was bringing her down until she quickly released it. Jinsol was the one to clear her throat and retract her hands so both of them were on the steering wheel, the only noise came from the soft music playing on the radio to fill the silence.

“Well,” Jinsol says with a slightly nervous smile once she parked the car. “We’re here.”

Sooyoung felt like the drive had just started and now they were already at the place that Jinsol was set on taking her. She looked out the window and her suspicions from earlier were now confirmed, they were at a small mall she’s never seen before. She heard the faint sound of the car dinging and turned back to the other side to see Jinsol was gone.

_Wait, when did that happen._

Then there was her side of the door that was opened by none other than Jinsol who wore her lazy smile and waiting for Sooyoung expectantly.

“After you.” She murmurs to her and Sooyoung felt the buzz return to her body. She got out with Jinsol’s help, gently grabbing her offered hand and stepping out of the vehicle. The door was closed behind her and was surprised once again when Jinsol placed her hand on the small of her, walking the both of them in the direction of the building.

“Come on, we don’t want anyone at home to worry about you too much,” Sooyoung scoffed at that and relaxing into her touch.

“Please, my father all but through me out the house, only softly.”

The walk was short as Jinsol soon let her hand fall once they were inside. She secretly missed the contact until she realized just who Jinsol was and looked over at the blonde.

“Aren’t there press around the area?” Their footsteps clicked along the shining floor and faint chatter of people barely audible as the walked. Surely there had to be paparazzi waiting around any corner even inside the mall.

“That’s where the catch lies,” Jinsol says glancing at her and she could see the playful glint in her eyes. “This is a privately built mall and only specific people know about this place, also helps with the security around here.”

Ah, right, she was so busy thinking about not so innocent images while feeling Jinsol’s hands that she didn’t notice when they slipped inside an indoor parking lot, and she didn’t know about Jinsol calling them earlier. That part she didn’t need to worry about but the one where she basically blanked out for the last portion of their trip? Yeah, she needs to work on that.

“Oh, yeah, I remember.” Sooyoung tried to play it off coolly but she saw Jinsol give her a skeptical look.

“Yeah right, you were too busy staring at my hand.”

“Shut up.” She said while shoving her shoulder as Jinsol laughed.

They finally arrived at one store that was glowing with warm whites and golds, greeted by a nearby employee to which they bowed at slightly. There were a few tidy racks of clothing, all expensive and fine to the touch as Sooyoung browsed through them. Of course, she was no model if she didn’t indulge herself at every chance she could get, which was pretty much all the time, so seeing all the clothes on display in the shop was welcoming to her.

“See anything you like yet?” Jinsol asked while following behind her, taking a look around.

Sooyoung smirked at that and looked over her shoulder to catch her eyes. “I see a few.”

She saw the glint once she heard her tone and the way Jinsol bit her lip at the tease before she turned back around. She could hear her hum knowingly and Sooyoung had to contain her own grin, the tension between them rising. She caught site of a silk blouse that was a deep red color and was instantly drawn to it. She picked it up and turned around to face Jinsol and hold the blouse in hand to show her.

“This one looks perfect.” She murmurs while touching the delicate material and seeing Jinsol give her an approving nod when she did a once over.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say red is a favorite color of yours.” Jinsol says smoothly and her gaze coming back up to Sooyoung. She felt the air being squeezed out from between them when she saw the dark low in those brown eyes focusing on her. It was hypnotizing, keeping her rooted in place and she didn’t want to look away at all. There was just something about the way Jinsol was talking to her that had her mind racing with a whole new bunch of scenarios.

“And how would you come to that conclusion?” She dares back, tilting her head to the side.

She feels her heart beating faster when Jinsol risks a chance to let her eyes fall to her lips and subconsciously licking them, seeing the hunger intensify. It was pleasing to see the desire clear on her face that she tried to hide but she knew Jinsol wanted her, she wanted to kiss her so badly right now. Her attention was brought back to her center and the heat starting to spread that was begging for attention from one particular person. When Jinsol looked back up at her she couldn’t help but tighten her grip slightly on the blouse at seeing that smirk on her face, eyes wanting only her as she took a step back.

“Your lips tell me everything.”

The sound was raspy and holding an air of confident as Jinsol continued to stroll through the racks of clothes as if nothing just happened. Sooyoung was dazed and brought a hand up to touch her lips. She always wears her red lipstick that Jinsol found so enticing.

She cleared her throat, her face still warm as she heard Jinsol laugh not too far away from her. She continued her search for a few more blouses, skirts and pants. They made it to the back of the store where there was a dressing room thankfully all for themselves, there weren’t really a customer in the place. Jinsol sat outside with her arms crossed as Sooyoung slipped inside the vacant room, seeing herself smiling through the reflection on the mirror.

She knew just what she wanted to try on first

Jinsol was quietly humming to herself the whole time as Sooyoung changed, going on her phone a bit to text her sister until she saw the door open and her grip on her phones tightens. The outfit she had on wasn’t anything top tier like an elegant dress, but the effect was still there with the red blouse they saw earlier not even buttoned up to the top, only midway to her stomach to expose the black bra she had on supporting supple breasts. The expanse of her skin that she saw was slightly tan along with the tight black pencil skirt she wore. Her long legs were on display, wearing her heels with a hand on her hip, a smirk on her face and half lidded eyes staring back at her smugly.

“I see you already like it.” Sooyoung says, voice low and sultry, causing her to blush.

She did like it very much; it was perfect the way wasn’t too short or too long so she can touch those soft thighs all she wanted. The blouse loose from not being button up all the way and looking devilishly seductive with the red contrasting her skin. It suited Sooyoung in every aspect and despite it being a simple outfit, she still pulled it off effortlessly.

“O-Oh,” Jinsol cleared her throat when she was staring longer than she had intended and hearing Sooyoung giggle as she got closer to her. “Red is definitely your color.”

“I prefer the term burgundy.” Sooyoung says, taking a spin in front of Jinsol who was stuck in a trance.

“With the way you’re staring I’ll take that the outfit is perfect.” Sooyoung says with a chuckle and sending a wink to Jinsol who was still sitting there dumbfounded. “And you might want to pick up your jaw.”

She felt the warmth spread around her face as she finally snapped out of it and sat up straight, watching as Sooyoung slipped back into the dressing room. Jinsol groaned quietly to herself, cupping the side of her face with her own hand as she waited patiently. She felt like she was in middle school all over again with stuttering and panicking over every girl that interacted with her. There was something with the way Sooyoung would talk and act with her, the push and pull of power between them that would leave one of them a blushing mess. In this case, it was Jinsol who was letting Sooyoung get the better of her.

She shouldn’t, she’s only here as a supportive boss/friend looking after their secretary who was flown out the country on short notice thanks to her sister and now just had to buy a few new pieces of clothing for now. I mean… she was being supportive in her own interesting way, but it wouldn’t hurt to indulge back to her old self, right? After all there was a contract and she could handle another scandal if it happens with her connections, so it wouldn’t be too hard… right?

Jinsol shook her head at those thoughts and breathed in before exhaling slowly. Thinking like this won’t do her any better but she knows it’s only a matter of time if she does anything drastic or risky in general. She’ll probably have to have a talk with Chaewon about this whole secretary thing especially if it’s Sooyoung but then again it hasn’t even been a day and she doesn’t want to fire Sooyoung.

“Damn, you Chaewon and you’re ingenious planning.” Jinsol mutters to herself and shortly sees Sooyoung pull the covers to her stall, surprising the blonde.

“Can you come here for a sec?” Sooyoung asks with fake innocence. Uh oh, she knows that tone all too well. “I need help to unzip my skirt.”

Her skirt? Sure, she knows sometimes people need help with their dresses but a skirt? Oh, she already knew where this was heading.

Jinsol mentally sighed but nonetheless got to her feet walked towards Sooyoung, pulling the curtains and stepping inside the space. She was greeted with the sight of Sooyoung’s back facing her as she pulled the curtains behind her securely. Her eyes raked over her body, taking in the perfect curve of her back and dark hair on one side of her shoulder as the other exposed her side profile. From every angle Sooyoung is absolutely beautiful and Jinsol was still stunned every time she got to see it. She walked closer to her and placing both of her hands on her hips, one of them landing on top of Sooyoung’s.

“This was your little plan,” Jinsol says with a click of her tongue and pulling the hand under hers away, now seeing how easily she could have unzipped it.

“Maybe I just wanted an excuse to be closer to you, Jinsol.”

Her grip falters for a second before it tightens and hearing her breath hitch, sending another wave of urges for her to control. It was even harder now when they were in an isolated room with just the two of them, anything could happen.

And that might just happen.

Jinsol hums quietly, knowing her voice would give away how affected she was and slowly trailed her hand to the middle of her back. The soft material of the blouse she was still wearing tickled her skin as she brought it lower and held the zipper, slowly pulling it down. Her mind went haywire the lower it went and seeing a matching set of underwear peek out. She swallowed roughly once it was reaching closer to her ass before it was at the end and she quickly pulled her hands away.

“Okay, um, I’ll give you your privacy,” Jinsol says surprisingly easily but she knew if Sooyoung took one look at her face she’d be caught red handed.

Except, that’s exactly what Sooyoung does and holding the front of her skirt. Jinsol stood there, frozen in her spot at seeing the lustful look Sooyoung was giving her. Her eyes landed on her chest and saw that she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, now untucked and exposing her defined tummy that also had abs and just the top hem of her underwear peeking out. Her hair seemed to be darker now facing her and she saw her lips were parted and glossy from licking them and _fuck_ was the sight ungodly to her. She gazed back at Sooyoung who was stepped closer to her, her other hand pushing her lightly by her shoulder until it touched the wall of the dressing room. She could only hold her breath as Sooyoung leaned in, let go the front of her skirt and letting it fall to the floor before she gingerly moved it to the side. Jinsol didn’t dare let her eyes traveled lower knowing if she saw anything below her stomach, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself.

“It’s only you and me in here, Jinsol,” Sooyoung whispers to her while tracing the outline of her jaw. She shivered from the touch and saw her smirk. “We could have a little bit of fun; just the two of us.”

She was inching even closer to her, lips ghosting over each other that she couldn’t help but let her eyes flutter shut a few times and willing them to be open. Her hands automatically found her hips that were bare, nails lightly digging into the flesh and feeling Sooyoung press their chest together. The air was suffocating around them, full of tension and want, it was heavy and clouding her mind that Jinsol doesn’t know how much longer she could hold out.

“You like to tease a lot, Sooyoung.” Jinsol murmurs breathlessly, finally founding her voice and her courage. Sooyoung smiled up at her, the fingers on her jaw coming to rest on the side of her neck.

“That’s what makes it even better,” She said and letting her eyes fall to her lips. “The chase of it all.”

There was a silence right after as they stared at one another, unmoving and their gazes unwavering. Jinsol felt her strength weakening the longer they stayed like that, hands itching to touch one another. It wasn’t until Sooyoung made the first move and Jinsol didn’t have it in her to stop Sooyoung when she felt warm, wet lips kiss her cheeks. It was gentle and slow, deliberately dragging her lips over her skin as she went lower to her jaw. Her tongue poked out and placed long, languid stripes that had Jinsol tense up with a gasp and pull Sooyoung even closer. One of her legs slipped in between hers and she could feel the heat emanating off her skin through her pants. It was driving her crazy the more Sooyoung kissed her jaw, how she slowly grinded down on her thigh and a filthy airy moan quietly hit her ears.

That was all it took.

“God, _fuck_.” Jinsol cursed under her breath, causing Sooyoung to pull away with a smile, biting down on her lower lip. “Kiss me, Sooyoung, fucking do it.”

“Hmm, didn’t take you to be the demanding type.” Sooyoung purrs and tilting Jinsol’s head, seeing how dark her eyes were.

“Shut up, _now_.” Jinsol practically growls and connecting their lips.

She was hungry to taste Sooyoung, her little office stunt left Jinsol frustrated but she wasn’t going to admit that. Sooyoung was absolutely addictive and with every press and small gasp that fills the space between them, she was left with wanting more of her. She couldn’t stop herself when Sooyoung dragged her tongue slowly on her lower lip, sucking it softly before tugging it back slightly and slipping her tongue in to meet hers. _God_ , everything she did was with ease and Jinsol was drowning herself in the pleasure. Her hands moved lower from her hips and down to her ass, grabbing it roughly and swallowing the dirty moan Sooyoung released.

It was becoming too hot for her and in a matter of seconds her skin was hot with sweat already ready to form. Jinsol continued to chase those lips, a power of push and pull between them until finally she had to pull away and breathe. Her eyes instantly landed on her parted lips and down to her chest that was slightly heaving, remembering the position they were while she stared at Sooyoung. She pulled Sooyoung down to her thigh and watching how she bit her lip, brows scrunched up together and eyes fluttering shut as her hands flew to her shoulders. Just barely, only faintly, she could feel the wet heat that was starting to seep through her pants.

“So, fucking beautiful, baby,” Jinsol murmured in a daze only to hiss when she felt fingers dig into her shoulder hard enough to probably leave some marks under her shirt.

Sooyoung only hummed to her, too lost in the pulse of pleasure it sent to her center when her clit touched Jinsol’s thigh. Her arousal was unbelievably high and with each almost painful ache, she started to grind down on Jinsol a little faster. She could feel her hands move back up and was about to whine until they slipped past her underwear to grab her bare ass. She whimpered softly and squeezed her eyes shut at the overwhelming pleasure it brought. With Jinsol’s guidance she started to a slow grind, her pussy pressing harder on her thigh and feeling her clit slowly becoming sensitive. She didn’t even have Jinsol touching her without any barriers and here she was already becoming a mess in front of her. She didn’t care one bit and only focused on Jinsol’s touch that sent electric shocks with each wave she felt and had her begging for more.

“Jinsol… fuck, _Jinsol_ ,” She drawls out slowly in a throaty moan. “P-Please, don’t stop.”

Her eyes opened slowly and saw how hungrily Jinsol was staring at her that caused another whimper to slip past her lips. Her blonde hair around her shoulders and accentuating her intense stare, jaw clenched, and now swollen lips parted all in front of her. The sight was sinful and Sooyoung wouldn’t have wanted it any other way as she felt Jinsol pull her even impossibly closer. Her forehead was now resting on her shoulders and hearing her shallow breathing right next to her ears, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Hold on, for me princess,” Jinsol whispers hotly against her ears and Sooyoung immediately tightens her hold on her shoulders with a gasp.

The hands on her ass was pulling her back and forth faster now, causing her to grind on Jinsol more and spreading her wetness. Sooyoung buried her face in her neck while biting her lip, trying to stifle her moans that were threatening to spill the more her clit touched her thigh. She could feel the blazing warmth all over her pussy, a wet noise starting to fill the room and the heat on her cheeks intensifying. Jinsol listened to her moans and groaning along with Sooyoung, feeling her lips graze over the skin of her neck. She couldn’t help but tilt her head to the slide slightly as Sooyoung sloppily pressed kisses on her neck, biting and sucking on the skin lightly to bring spikes of pleasure for herself. They were a mess of tangled limps and bodies pressed together tightly, Jinsol moving Sooyoung faster on her thigh and muffled moans hitting her neck. They tried to keep as quiet as possible and was mostly successful with it until Sooyoung felt herself getting closer.

“ _A-Ah_ , Jinsol, oh my god,” Sooyoung whines before whimpering lowly, biting her lip even harder as she pulled away from her neck a little. “I’m c-close.”

Jinsol exhales heavily, feeling the ache in her arms starting to grow but she didn’t stop. Hearing the dirty moans and curses that spilled out from Sooyoung was driving her to bring her to her peak. She wordlessly gripped her ass harder, pushing her thigh up and hearing a filthy squelch sound at being extremely closer. Sooyoung gasped, a stronger pulse shocking her and shuddering hard. Her clit continued to rub through her underwear and on Jinsol’s leg, feeling the blonde tuck her face into the side of her head. She was able to stifle a rather loud moan successfully when she felt a hot, burning tongue lick her ear and hearing those groans even closer. The pleasure at her clit was growing and she clenched her legs around her thighs, even closer than before while throwing her head back, her whole body trembling and skin coated with sweat as she kept grinding.

But the fun could never continue.

“Hello?”

Jinsol abruptly stop and held Sooyoung still who had to bite her lip from whining, she could feel the shoulder under her tense up.

“Yes?” Jinsol called out, voice normal except extremely raspy than before.

“O-Oh, nothing then, I was just checking if anyone was in here.” There heard the employee walk away, their footsteps becoming quieter until it was finally gone.

Jinsol sighed heavily while still holding Sooyoung in her arms, now realizing how much she was shaking. She leaned back and saw how hard she bad biting her pink lips, kissing them to stop her.

“Guess it couldn’t last for long,” Jinsol murmurs with a smile and hearing Sooyoung whine at her.

“I’m not satisfied at all right now…” Sooyoung said wile rolling her eyes and trying to grind on Jinsol again who stopped her.

“Why-”

“We’ve been here for too long,” Jinsol says, her grin spreading as Sooyoung tried to hold her in place. “Sooyoung, you have to let me go beautiful.”

“No,” She dragged it out. “I didn’t even get to come.”

“There are other times.”

“ _Jinsol_ ,” Sooyoung whispered threateningly but the blonde pays her no mind and easily moves them so Sooyoung can be standing.

“Get dressed, that’s an order.” Jinsol raises a brow at her, challenging Sooyoung who just grumbles under her breath and pulls away from Jinsol with shaky legs.

“Whatever.” She picks up her own clothes from the floor and starts putting them on.

Jinsol, on the other hand, smirks to herself as she fixes her hair in the mirror. “Consider this payback for the stunt you pulled in my office.”

She saw Sooyoung glance over at her, skin still flushed as she pulls up her pants and starts to put on her heels. She knew she couldn’t let get the upper hand for long and this was the closest to a punishment she could do now. She fixes her shirt, checks over herself one last time as she still glances at Sooyoung’s body. Just like they were kissing earlier, she was becoming addicted to Sooyoung and knew it was a bad thing to keep coming back to her. She let her resolve falter and crumble to Sooyoung, even though she had the upper hand it was honestly Sooyoung that had it. She feels the dark haired woman slip past her and telling her she’s going to go pay for the clothes leaving Jinsol to herself. She takes one more look on the mirror, but her eyes widened at a small predicament.

How was she going to walk out of here with the wet spot on her pants.


	3. Flirtation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so this is the last chapter that's been already pre written, after this updates will depend on my mood and whenever I feel like updating. don't expect too much, but at the same time I'll make sure to try my best.
> 
> with that being said, hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee

Jinsol must have sighed for what may have been for the tenth time.

“Can you please continue with the meeting, Mr. Kang?”

She can feel the beginning of a headache starting to form as she rubbed her temple slowly, closing her eyes for just a second.

Her new partner, Mr. Choi Vernon, wanted to attend a mini fashion show in the hectic place that is New York City. It would be benefitting the both of them, more Vernon than her, since the attention would help the start of his career with his company and Jinsol could use the extra exposure for more models in hers. Competition has been at an all time high these days so they needed to squeeze every single opportunity they could get, so Jinsol was quick to agree with Vernon at the prospect of attending a show. How he did he do it… Jinsol wouldn’t know, she only hoped behind that casual smile of his that he was genuine about this field and so far, has proven it.

The only problem relied in one more matter.

“A-Ah, right, my apologies,” Daniel cleared his throat despite apologizing on her workers that were the source of the noise. “Other major fashion brands and icons will be attending the place, Mr. Choi suggested in having your models adorn his latest clothing line.”

Jinsol watched as Daniel switched to the next slide to show the faces of a few of her top models and squinting her eyes behind her glasses.

Jungeun… Heejin… Haseul… Jisun… Eunbin…

She nodded approvingly, seeing already what the plan was and mentally applauded to Vernon for his careful planning. It’d sure be one hell of a task to get everyone there and make sure everything runs smoothly but she knows she can take on this task.

“The after party may have potential to recruit new up and rising models to sway their decisions-”

“And how will we do that?”

She pushed her glasses back up high on the bridge of her nose, blinking slowly to look at the voice of reason. It was none other than Siyeon, the sort of leader of discussions when it comes to planning during meetings. She understood her concern to keep everything perfect but always causing the other members of the company speak around the table noisily always annoyed her, even more so today than any other. Jinsol sees the serious look on her face, not even a trace of a smile on her red lips.

Daniel stood there, slightly taken aback at the question and fiddled with the board’s remote. “W-Well, I’m not entirely sure there-”

“This is an important event that puts Ms. Jung in front of the publics’ eyes as well as the models here, if anything goes wrong, she could be of blame immediately.”

Jinsol smiles at the concern and entertains herself with seeing Daniel shift his weight of his feet.

_“She does have a point…”_

_“Will we need Ms. Wong to look into this as well?”_

_“Hmm… I’m sure all will go well anyways…”_

Then again, there was never any joy in just sitting at the front of the table, having people talk her ears off about important matters compared to how she would always pay the utmost of attention. Perhaps today was sort of her off day she concludes once the buzzing chatter in the meeting room finally gets the better of her.

“Meeting’s over.”

Jinsol calmly states, taking off her glasses and carefully placing it down on the glass table. Everyone turns their head towards her, the talk that was once in the air completely vanished and replaced with a tense silence. She looks back up questioningly to see if anyone dared to disobey her and saw everyone look away quickly, all except for Siyeon and Daniel.

“U-Um, thank you for your time, M-Ms. Jung.” Daniel rushes out politely and bowing at her as everyone else gathers to their feet.

Jinsol directed a smile to Daniel before it was dropped completely, slowly standing up as well.

“I’ll send an email on any other information so for the time being go back to your work.”

Her voice sounded colder than usual, almost icy with how sharp it sounded and seeing everyone quickly bow as well. She watched as everyone left and Daniel being the last one again as they both walk out the door.

“Remember what I said Kang, work on that confidence for me, okay?” Jinsol tells him reassuringly but still holding her strict tone.

Daniel smiles and gives her a determined look as he nodded his need, still holding onto her bag haphazardly.

“Will do boss, you can count on me.”

“Then show me what you can do next time.”

A real smile spreads on her face and finding it cute at how Daniel talked to himself very quietly and tried to hype himself up. As much as she appreciated his hard work, his often stuttered too much during meetings and would include extra information later on from previous slides, fidgeting too much in front of everyone. He was the only one that could get the job done ironically despite her nervous tendencies and she also wanted to push him to be better, but that seemed to be taking longer than it already should.

Jinsol turned away in the direction of the elevator and began to walk towards it until she heard a frantic voice.

“Ms. Jung!”

She saw from the side Siyeon speed walking up to her, a crease in between her eyes brows and tucking a few strands of dark hair behind her ear. Jinsol quirked up an eyebrow at seeing the slight panic written all over her face.

“Yes, Ms. Lee?” She responds casually and seeing her eyes widened just the tiniest bit.

“I-I’m sorry to be a bother,” She says evenly and a quiet sigh. “But I was just wondering if you would like for me to go over the plans to New York." I’m sure I can handle it, Ms. Jung.”

Ah, so that’s what it was.

She always knew Siyeon has always been an over achiever will slowly rising in her position in the company, working at one of the most important levels as Daniel and those who were in the meeting room. That type of dedication and hard work was what she sought after in her employees yet Siyeon’s own level of achievement was far too drastic even for Jinsol. She smiles down at Siyeon and turns back towards the elevator.

“Come walk with me, Siyeon.” She simply says as she starts to walk at a leisurely pace and Siyeon following after her.

“You see, I already have Daniel and others working on the task at hand,” Jinsol glances over at Siyeon and sees her keeping her eyes down for the most part. “You already do so much for me as it is.”

She sees her snap her head back up, wide eyes meeting her own. “But I can do it! I can prove myself that I can do anything.”

“It’s never good to overwork yourself, Siyeon, trust me on that.”

It was hypocritical to say the least for her to say those words aloud. She knew she was just as much of a workaholic as anyone else in this world but she never wanted to be, circumstances just put her in a tough place like this.

“A burn out never helps anyone, physically or mentally.”

Jinsol pressed the button to the elevator, turning to face Siyeon and how tightly she was holding onto her binder in hand.

“I can assure you, Ms. Jung, that would never happen, you have my word.”

All Jinsol does is chuckles lightly, hearing the desperation and determination in her voice at trying to find a way out of this. The elevator finally dings and the doors slowly open, Jinsol steps inside with all the time in the word while a silent Siyeon waited for her answer anxiously. She finally meets her eyes and casts her one last smile.

“Have a good day, Ms. Lee.”

//

“… and here are my favorite pens that you can use to keep your planner organized.”

Sooyoung nodded her head with a laugh, taking the pouch that held the many different colored pens that was being gifted to her by Yerim.

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to make them last.”

“You better! Those weren’t cheap off of Hobby Lobby and Michaels…”

They were currently in Jinsol’s office, the last destination of the day. She’s already had her weeks’ worth of training and was getting accustomed to the faces she’s had to greet each morning. Haseul is already in the company with Kahei’s help, the short girl squealing at the elegant decorations within the building and already doing her first photoshoot. She supported her friend like anyone would and for once she felt content with her current life status, happy to work in the same workplace with Haseul by her side, happy to still be able to visit her parents more often and most of all starting her _real_ job very soon.

Training has been fun since she’s gotten to know Yerim the most between Chaewon and Yeojin, even spending some time with Kahei and Jungeun but those were on occasions since she didn’t want to third wheel. She hasn’t had the chance to speak with Jinsol, not after their last endeavor at the mall she didn’t have the decent time to hold a solid conversation and only waving to her in passing down the corridors. Thinking about how close they were before was already bringing a blush to the surface as she tried to contain her grin, almost drowning out Yerim’s voice in the process. She’ll have more time later, right now she needed to pay attention or else she could miss an important detail.

“Alright! So, I would say we would have to train you a bit longer, but I think you’re good,” Yerim beamed at her while clasping her hands together. “Just talk with Jinsol and see what she’ll have you do.”

Sooyoung nodded, clearing her throat in an effort to get rid of her blush and focus more on what Yerim was saying. “Of course, I’ll be sure to do that then.”

“Awesome, well I’ll head back to the gang. If you need anything you have my number,” Yerim says while walking to the door, not before facing her one last time. “Don’t forget the red purple ones are emergency dates!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it I got it.” Sooyoung teased Yerim before she finally opened the door and left.

The girl had told her earlier that Jinsol was on her way and that she could just wait here to discuss their next plans. Sooyoung took the liberty of sitting down on the sofa that sat on one side of the place as she finally took in the sight. The vast windows were covered with cream colored curtains in place and letting some of the sunlight spill inside. The floor was a sleek marble with a glacier like pattern, thin streaks of gold in between each tile running throughout the entirety of the place. It was mostly white with a soft beige color scheme in the office, the only pop of color was the expensive royal blue sofa she was sitting on and a large painting taking up the majority of the wall across from her that was the same color.

Her favorite color must be blue.

That much was obvious with the logo and theme of the company, but it was something about the way she noticed it more now in this moment as she took in what made Jinsol in this office. The painting, of course, had a beautiful, graceful blue betta fish painted on the while canvas neatly with the flow of its body as if it were still swimming. Maybe there was more to the story of it all, or maybe Sooyoung just liked to think too much as she observed the painting.

The jolted slightly in surprised when she heard the door suddenly being swung opened, seeing an annoyed looking Jinsol almost slamming the door behind her. She watched her take a deep breath in while bringing a hand up to her forward and turning her body around only to freeze when she saw her sitting there.

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol trails off quietly, stunned at being caught in this state. “I forgot you were going to be here.”

“Already forgetting about me?” She says with a light smile and getting to her feet, hearing Jinsol chuckle tiredly.

“That would never happen, and you know that.”

They slowly met each other halfway once they began walking, Sooyoung standing in front of her with that same smile and bringing her hands up to fix the collar of her dress shirt.

“I know that I’m just messing with you, Jinsol.” She murmurs to her, practically a whisper but Jinsol was still able to catch it.

She remains silent as she watches Sooyoung, letting her eyes rake over her face to see soft pink lips that went with her light makeup, wearing a white shirt and just like hers but with a skirt that went with the outfit and now at eye level with each other. Perhaps it was the exhaustion from her day or the stress at having to raise her voice at a few employees, Sooyoung looked stunning standing right in front of her as she continued to fix her shirt. The brown in her hair seemed to shine warmly, the black a distant memory as her gaze trailed down to see the tight skirt she was wearing and hugging her just right. Her fingers twitched her at her sides, wanting nothing other than to feel them under the palms of her hands.

“Okay, you’re all good.”

Jinsols blinked back up to see Sooyoung smirking at her knowingly and now resting her hands on her shoulders. Although she couldn’t see herself, Jinsol could feel that the collar of her shirt was buttoned up all the way at rubbing her neck. She smiled back easily, not at all fazed by her smirk and leaned in close to her face. She heard how Sooyoung inhaled sharply and held her breath to wait on her next move while seeing those eyes flicker down.

“Thanks, baby, I appreaciate it.” Jinsol mumbles in that husky tone that made Sooyoung bite her lip.

Jinsol was so close to her, she could faintly feel the ghost of her breath hitting her skin until she finally leaned in for the kill. She pressed their lips together and instantly tilted her head, her hands coming to rest on those hips she was dying to touch. Sooyoung held onto her shoulder tightly yet still being careful not to wrinkle her shirt too much. Their kiss was slow and lazy, a drag of the tongue over pink lips and a moan slipping into the air.

She sighed softly mostly to herself, she oddly felt the most at home like this with Sooyoung, holding her while she kissed her and hearing the quiet noises she’d let out every now and then. She couldn’t get enough of her already and although she shouldn’t have succumbed to her desires right now, she couldn’t help it when they were alone in her office and she’s had a very long day to count.

Jinsol stepped closer to Sooyoung and letting her hands snake around her waist and pulling them as close as possible, picking up the pace when bit on her bottom lip and tugged it lightly. There was another moan, this one louder than before as soft hands trailed up to her neck and sinking into her hair to let nails scratch at her scalp. Black now brown hair tickled at her face at their tongues pressed together, the air rapidly becoming thin and hot with each swipe. It was addicting to kiss Sooyoung and get this drunk off of it but Jinsol didn’t mind it one bit in that moment.

Finally, she pulled away with her now slightly messy blonde hair reaching over her shoulders and seeing those parted lips and dazed eyes staring back at her. Jinsol licked her lips when she looked down to her neck, wanting to taint the skin with bright red and purple hickies but restrained herself with another sigh. She came to realize the reality of her job, more like problems, that she still has to deal with right now.

“Jinsol? What’s wrong?” Sooyoung asks carefully, brows coming together as she sees the now solemn expression on her face.

The blonde gives her a weak smile and a shake of her head. “I’m fine just some important stuff I remembered I still have to do.”

“Hmm…” Sooyoung hummed as she tried to think of something that could help Jinsol, gently grabbing her hand and leading her backwards. “Come, why don’t you take a break for a bit.”

“Sooyoung… It’s okay I need-”

“To take a breather, as your secretary now I also have to give you the best of my advice.”

Jinsol chuckles lightly at hearing that once they reached the sofa in the office, plopping down with a sigh as Sooyoung sat down next to her. She stared up at the ceiling and felt the tiredness that weighed down her eyes, feeling a hand squeeze hers. She turned to the side to see Sooyoung smiling at her softly, patiently waiting and letting her take her time. Jinsol couldn’t help but smile as well, getting lost at the ethereal goddess sitting right next to her who raised an eyebrow at her playfully.

“Anyone ever told you it was impolite to stare.”

Jinsol gives her a goofy like grin, still staring at Sooyoung nonetheless and trying to soak up as much of the image as possible. She didn’t want their little moment to end because she knows as soon as she comes to her senses, she’ll push her away and she didn’t want to do that just yet. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but there was just something about Sooyoung’s smile at that her trapped and the only focus in the world was on her, the faint crinkles at the edge of her eyes the turn into crescents and the perfect teeth that were on display. It was behind those soft plump lips she couldn’t get enough of that had her thinking one thing.

_She has a… a sort of first love type of smile…_

“Jinsol? At this rate I should be flattered.”

She blinks back to reality when she hears Sooyoung giggle, a sound she has yet to have the honor to hear up until now. She cherishes it as much as she could now, waiting until Sooyoung finishes that she lets out a laugh of her own. She feels the whole weight of the world of her shoulders and is now floating in cloud nine as Sooyoung still held onto her hand, feeling another squeeze occasionally and the rub of her thumb over her knuckles.

“Sorry, maybe I’ll start insulting you more.” Jinsol teases back at her and feeling a light shove at her shoulder.

“As if you would, I’d roast you to the ground.”

Jinsol just rolls her eyes, but still has that easy smile that never left her for one second, taking in the domesticity of it all.

Perhaps deep down, she really wanted this to be true.

//

Anger.

It’s an emotion she would rather keep a distance from than get herself involved with, but right now she didn’t have much of an option.

“Kang… I told you what you to do already and this is what you tell me?”

She could feel her anger slowly rising with each passing tick on the office clock as she tapped her foot repeatedly. She just wanted _one_ thing to go right this week but it’s been mistake after mistake, last minute changes that she hates and all of that was because of an employee she tried to put more of her trust in. She probably should have given all the tasks to Siyeon but then again she would have gone bonkers on everyone and rushed them way too much for her comfort.

Speak of the devil.

“Ms. Jung,” She held her tongue at hearing the feminine voice and glancing to her other side to see Siyeon there already. “I have reports here on the best times to leave to New York.”

God was really testing her patience right now that it had to be a joke. She finally locked her gaze onto Siyeon, seeing the woman stiffen and anxiously looked away.

“I already told you Siyeon that you won’t be taking control in any of this.”

She saw the way she gripped her tablet and her eyebrow twitch as she tried to keep her cool mask. Jinsol saw right through it though, she saw how badly she wanted to go against her words and the challenge in those eyes.

“I already have that under control…” There was the other deep and meek tone of Daniel who had mumbled to himself but not quiet enough.

Jinsol sighed through her nose, staring coldly into his shaking eyes and paying little attention to how it affected him. She was generally cordial with her employees, only that it was beginning to become harder with every mishap that slipped out of his mouth. She didn’t bat an eye to Siyeon as well and promptly turned around, walking down the long hallway as she heard heavy footsteps and the clicking of those heels.

“The hotel we’ll be staying at… you have yet to make any reservations whatsoever? And now you’re telling me that you have it under control… when we have only a few days to leave to an event _everyone_ will be going to?”

She couldn’t help but let the bite slip into her voice and nearing the many models that were having a photoshoo right now. She saw Kahei was also there seated in the back where she typed away on her laptop with a concentrated look. She could only imagine the stress that were on her shoulders with calculating their finances and getting every little detail right in efforts to ensure the best of their trip.

“U-Um, it had uh… i-it had slipped my mind while I was correcting plans with Mr. Choi…”

“But his part of this all is right, right?”

“Y-Yes, I had to make sure-”

“That’s why you should have given it to me, Ms. Jung.”

Her nostrils flared as she clenched her jaw painfully, snapping her head to the side and looking over at Siyeon when she uttered that sentence. The last of her patience as quickly diminishing with each word they spoke, gripping her clasped hands together tightly and back straightening to stare him down. She saw Daniel cower under her gaze when she glanced over at him and saw he was helplessly clinging onto his tablet to protect himself from her wrath.

“You…” Jinsol began lowly, her voice almost foreign to her ears and she stared down at Siyeon. “Have a lot of _fucking_ nerve to speak to your boss like that…”

Jinsol felt her power grow and causing her to press onward when Siyeon swallowed hard with wide eyes and shaky hands. She took a dangerous step forward and saw her tense up once more while she continued.

“You know I can just fire your ass on the spot, Lee Siyeon?” Jinsol says indifferently and loving the way Siyeon only averted her gaze. “You should be glad that I’m even letting you step foot into my own company.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Jung!” Siyeon exclaimed with a bow. “I just wanted to take care of your work.”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s the thing…” Jinsol tilted her head when she saw Siyeon stood back up with a frightened look, a heavy pause setting between them as Jinsol smirked.

“You’ll never get to work personally for me.”

It was like a switch was turned off.

Siyeon deflated completely, shoulders bunched up and gritting her teeth at hearing those harsh words covered with honesty. She could only imagine what was going on through her head but Jinsol didn’t care and returned back to her stern face, looking hard at her.

“Now, get back to your job or else I will fire you right now without any hesitation.”

She watched as Siyeon bowed again and wordlessly turned around, not even sparing her a glance but she was glad for that. Once she was walking away, Jinsol turned her attention to the silent boy that’s been standing there the whole time and quivering in his own pants. She chuckled darkly and shook her head as she walked closer to him, standing face to face.

“You think I forgot about your fucking ass and the slip ups you’ve been making, Kang Daniel?”

She saw him gulp along with the bobble of his adams’s apple, looking around everywhere but Jinsol. “N-No, Ms. Jung. I’m sorry, Ms Jung.”

She bared her teeth at hearing the pity in his tone and felt her hands fly up to grab his shoulder tightly with one hand. Hearing him yelp, she pulled him down closer to her level while digging her nails into his blazer.

“You hear me right fucking now you weak bastard,” Jinsol hissed right into his ear and feeling her ttrembling under her tight grasp. “You will send me everything, and I mean _everything_ to me like I told you to and go back to your office, alright?”

“U-Understood!” Daniel squeaked out while squeezing his eyes shut.

“And you will now be assisting Ms. Choi at front desk until I feel like you’re ready to handle any other tasks, am I clear?”

“Y-Yes…” He stuttered weakly but Jinsol wasn’t having any of it.

“I said Kang,” She gripped her shoulder impossibly harder and pulled him closer, hearing him yelp again and almost stumbling forward. “Am I fucking clear on that?”

“Y-Yes, Ms. Jung! I understand, Ms. J-Jung.”

Jinsol smiled at that before she roughly pushed him forward and watch as he tripped over his feet before getting his bearings. She stared ahead at him and saw the fear in those eyes while she crossed her arms.

“Now, get out of my fucking sight, man baby.”

With that, Daniel bowed hastily and scurried back down the hallway she was walking from to arrive her. She watched him disappear around the corner and turned around slowly to face the models that were here downstairs. She stopped her movements when she saw all most of the eyes on her and only causing the flames of her anger to rise again. She narrowed her eyes with a growl and clenched her jaw as she looked around.

“What are you all doing? Don’t you have a fucking job?” She barked out loudly for everyone to hear and saw how they quickly went back to work as if nothing happened.

Jinsol breathed out heavily, feeling that her headache had only worsened and was now pounding at her temple. She was about to walk over to Kahei when she heard someone whistle lowly followed by a laugh.

“Damn, Ms. Jung, someone is a bit feisty today.”

She rolled her eyes at hearing that and didn’t spare a glance to the owner of the voice, walking ahead to Kahei at the corner she was still at.

“I’m not in the mood, Chaewon.”

After having to tell off both her employees, the ones she held high and thought of well, she was disappointed and angry of this whole situation. She knew it was a risk to put it into Daniel’s hands and have him be the communicator between her and Vernon’s ties but she wanted to push him like any other good boss, wanted him to find his courage and his voice. However, it only ended up with her putting him back to square one and a very annoying Siyeon constantly begging to her ear for a chance she knew she’d go crazy with power from. Although the woman acted quiet, she knew just what was hidden behind all of that.

“Geez, okay miss broody don’t get so uptight with me.” Chaewon continued once they were closer to Kahei, seeing her look up to them. Jinsol didn’t make any comments and instead focused on Kahei.

“Estimate on the trip?” She asked calmly, trying to cool down her temper.

Kahei, for once, softened her gaze and offered her a smile. “You know whatever amount it’ll be we can still cover it, Jinsol.”

“I know,” She sighed while running a hand through her hair. “I just want to keep up on everything this time.”

“Very CEO like of you sis, I’m proud.”

Jinsol clenched her fist and heard Chaewon chuckle next to her, seeing Kahei send her a disapproving look. It could have been any other day that Jinsol could withstand her teasing but it just had to be right now.

“Chaewon, behave,” Kahei scolded lightly before gazing back up to Jinsol. “That’s understandable I wouldn’t blame you, not with what just happened a minute ago.”

“God, please don’t remind me.”

“Wait hold on,” There was Chaewon to butt in again. “You have Kang Daniel doing this shit for you right now? A man at that when you have a whole Ha Sooyoung as your secretary??”

Ah, right, she almost forgot.

“Chaewon…” Jinsol began and feeling the tiredness weigh down her body. “I have a reason behind all of my decisions.”

She faced her sister and saw the furious expression she had on that instantly softened at how small her voice sounded. It’s true, the purpose of having a secretary was to be her right hand woman, in this case, and work out everything to perfection with the utmost of reliability. She _should_ have given it to Sooyoung at the start but she knew she was training and she also wanted to push Daniel like how she’s been planning the whole time. It was just unfortunate that the whole predicament backfired on her and now she was stressed to no ends with this pounding headache.

She sighed and felt like a failure once she realized that her decision was the root of all her problems. She felt angrier then she did before while still staring down at Chaewon, only snapping out of it when she a dainty hand held her own.

“Hey, don’t push yourself too much, Jinsol?” She murmured comfortingly and feeling another presence next to where to see that Kahei was also standing with them in support.

“I shouldn’t have joked as much,” Chaewon continued and giving her hand a squeeze, smiling at the gesture.

“But you know I’m also right.”

“Oh my god.”

Jinsol laughed hard while shaking her head, her annoyance cooling down at the tease and hearing the other two laugh.

“I thought this was supposed to be genuine.”

“It is! That’s why I’m saying you shoulder get your ass to Sooyoung and let her handle this.”

Jinsol looked over to Kahei with a raised eyebrow, somewhat asking for her help and somewhat asking her ‘is she for real?’

Kahei only quirked up a brow on her own and nodded her head with that same smile telling her ‘yes, she is for real.’

Jinso sighed, this time dramatic and unlike the other as she chuckled. She brought a hand up to Chaewon’s head, patting her hair before she ruffled it and hearing the smaller blonde shout at her.

“Alright, Chae, I’ll do it.”

//

Once she collapse back into her office chair, Jinsol could finally take it breather.

The whole time she’s been checking with her models and also the whole building. After her mishap with Daniel she’s been on the edge if everyone is doing what they’re supposed to be doing. So, after her mini conversation session with Chaewon and Kahei she spent a good amount of time walking around as if she were some supervisor, catching a few lazing about that had her narrowing her eyes at them.

If her father were to see this…he’d be extremely disappointed in her.

She didn’t have anymore terrible encounters to say the least, she received the emails from Daniel and already knew Kahei could take care of her own side her job. It was nice to also talk with Jungeun briefly as well as Heejin and take her mind off of everything, having already checked with Jisun, Eunbin and the rest of her scheduled models. Her headache was still present as she sat there and massaged her temples, letting the quiet music she had put on try and ease the pain. Finally, she opened her eyes and lazily sweeped her eyes over to her office phone sat to the right of her desk and remembered one more thing.

She still has to call Sooyoung.

She reached over to the phone and picked it up, pressing a button or two and hearing it ring briefly.

_“Good afternoon, this is Blue Betta modeling agency and corp., how may-”_

“Sad to see you don’t recognize your own boss calling, Sooyoung.”

She couldn’t help but let the grin spread on her face at hearing her pause and taking the next few seconds to gather herself.

_“Ms. Jung… my apologies then.”_

“Don’t know if that’s quite as genuine.”

_“You’ll have to forgive me then, we are in a work place.”_

“Hmm, shouldn’t it be as fun?”

Jinsol bit her lip at letting those words slip out, feeling her heart jump at the hidden implications and hearing Sooyoung sharply inhale quietly. After everything she’s been through, she really needed some sort of fun of her own so what better way then with the woman she is… somewhat seeing?

No, she wasn’t.

“Come up to my office, I need to speak to you for a moment.” Jinsol said easily while regaining her composure. She could hear a slight shuffle and the quiet murmurs of people talking on the other line before she heard that voice again.

_“Will do, Ms. Jung.”_

Her stomach lurched with butterflies at the way Sooyoung addressed her, smooth and rich without a single hitch.

She placed the phone back down and relaxed back into her chair, sudden wave of nerves washing over her as she combed her hand through her blonde hair. Eventually, there was a knock at her door and Jinsol called out to the person behind the door, already knowing who it was. She watched as the beauty before her stepped into her office and closed the door behind her slowly, a smile already on plump lips she adored every single second.

“Hope I didn’t take too long.”

Jinsol was quick to shake her head and continued to stare at Sooyoung discreetly, not letting her urges show on her face.

“Not at all, come take a seat.”

Once she uttered those words she watched as Sooyoung stalked forward and edged closer to the front of her desk. When she got closer she could see the black pants she had on, her eyes widening when at the realization that Sooyoung was wearing the silk blouse they purchased not too long ago. Now in the sunlight that colored her office, she could see how red it was, almost close to blood with how dark it was. She was replaced with a different sight when Sooyoung sat down in the chair in front of her desk and saw a knowing smirk tainting those red lips.

“Ms. Jung,” Sooyoung said teasingly. “To what do I owe the honors.”

She cleared her throat and chuckled to ignore the heat rising on her face. “You know you don’t have to address me like that, Sooyoung.”

“I know, but it’s still fun to do so.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really, _Jinsol_ ,” Her voice dropped down and causing her to hold her breath at how sensual it sounded. “But I’ll remember to address you by your first name.”

“Yeah…” Jinsol tried to pay no mind to the warmth rising in the pit of her stomach, sitting up in her chair as she cleared her throat again. “As you know, you are my secretary now so I need you to take on your first responsibility in this position,”

Sooyoung nodded her head at her and waited patiently for her to continue. “So, I need you to look over on the fashion show event that’s being planned for our attendance and the models as well as debriefing with Mr. Choi.”

Jinsol silently holds her breath, waiting on Sooyoung’s response when she sees her keep her serious expression and think about it. Well, she didn’t really have a choice if they were to get technical but for some reason she still wanted to ask if she were okay with it and getting her confirmation. If it were anyone else she would have given them the responsibility without hearing a word yet it was different with Sooyoung.

Eventually, she heard her hum and followed by her nodding her head with a small smile. There was a determined look in her eyes that was admirable and also secretly cute to see.

“Okay, I can do it.”

She felt her body relax at hearing that soothing voice ease her worries away and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Oh, thank god,” She blurted out with a sigh and hearing Sooyoung chuckle.

“Wouldn’t I have to do it anyways if you told?”

“Yes, but it’s the thought that counts.” Jinsol retorts with her own tired smile.

There was a pause of silence as Sooyoung hummed again and only stared at her, letting her eyes take in the way she was unprofessionally laying in her chair and how her eyelids drooped with the beginning of sleepiness. She frowned at the sight and seeing how tired Jinsol was and promptly tilted her head.

“Jinsol, are you okay?” She asks softly and seeing the blonde melt at hearing that.

“Just very tired,” She said after a lull. “It’s usually not like this so I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

“Maybe you should leave early, no? Have Chaewon look over?”

“That’s the last person I’d ever let be in charge.”

Sooyoung nodded knowingly with a smile and tried to think of something for a second before looking back over to Jinsol.

“I see… Do you have anything in here that could help you relax?”

Jinsol sighed and sat up in her chair to fix her posture and actually act like her position. She covered a yawn while taking the time to look over at her rather large bookshelf before back to Sooyoung.

“Talking with you is enough.”

Perhaps it was her tiredness getting the better of her but she couldn’t help the cheesy line slip out.

She saw how Sooyoung blushed with slightly wide eyes and caused her own cheeks to warm with a lazy smile. She laughed when Sooyoung tried to find her words and saw her huff with a roll of her eyes.

“How romantic of you.”

“Oh hush, you know you liked it.”

Jinsol watched as Sooyoung shook her head with a chuckle, promptly standing up from her seat and moving around slowly. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Sooyoung gazing at her the entire time and she slowly walked towards her.

“Hmm, I did very much,” She uttered airly and coming closer to Jinsol who pushed her chair back a bit. “But I think I’d like something else more.”

“Really? What would that be?”

Jinsol challenged her back with newfound energy and the sleepiness that were once behind her eyes now gone as she gazed up at Sooyoung. She held her breath when she saw her place her leg on either side of her and sink down to her lap slowly, groaning when she felt the weight on her thighs. Her hands instantly found themselves on her hip as Sooyoung bit her lip softly all the while moving closer.

“How about I show you that.”

She should say no and end their little game there, the constant battle between herself wouldn’t be this hard and constant if she just said _no_. Except she didn’t want to say no, she wanted to kiss Sooyoung, she wanted to touch every inch of her body and she wanted to leave as many marks as she could. Her eyes flickered up to her lips that were calling to her, begging her to just get a taste already and succumb to her desires. Her eyes found Sooyoung’s once more and saw the lust already seeping in and pulling her closer.

“Go ahead babe.”

That was all Sooyoung needed to here as pressed forward and placed her lips onto hers. It was just as she expected everytime but it still had her groaning in the back of her throat at feeling those soft lips touch her own. It feels like it’s been forever as Jinsol gripped those hips tightly and fingers digging into the sides of her blouse, feeling Sooyoung bite her bottom lip with a moan. She gasped at the sensation shooting a spike of pleasure through her body and roughly pulling Sooyoung closer with a slight growl.

This was what she wanted, what she _needed_.

She tilted her head and pressed herself together, feeling a hot tongue slip in and touch hers with a blazing heat. She could feel the a hand sneaking up to the back of her neck and letting nails trail down slowly and leaving her skin red against her white shirt. It had her arching her back and moaning into the kiss, teeth tugging at those plump lips and a tongue swiping out to soothe the pain into pleasure. The hand trailed up higher, fingers slipping through her blonde hair and tugging it backwards to break the kiss with a wet pop.

“Fuck…” Jinsol groaned out, licking her lips and only making it glossier.

“It’s time for me to take care of you for a bit, Jinsol,” Sooyoung murmured to her while placing a few kisses on her cheek, lingering just a few seconds longer a leave a long stripe of her warm tongue on the skin.

“Just relax for me baby.”

Just like that she did, she let Sooyoung lean down lower to her jaw and pepper her skin with soft kisses that had her sighing. She tugged up on her blouse to loosen it out of her pants and slipped it under, her scalding hands coming in contact with skin that was just as hot. Jinsol closed her eyes while biting her lip, trying to stifle her moans when she felt Sooyoung press her tongue against the juncture of her jaw. It was wet and leaving her skin flushed pink with each languid lick followed by a hard bite that had her choking on a moan.

“D-Don’t leave any marks.” Jinsol stuttered over her words, hearing Sooyoung chuckle.

“No promises.”

“Sooyoung-”

Then she became a mess as Sooyoung inched down lower, closer to the front of her neck and lick slowly up her throat. She breathed out shakily, a strangled low moan slipping out as she shivered under her. Despite wanting her to stop Jinsol couldn’t help but hold onto Sooyoung, her hands rising higher to just graze under of her bra and itching to feel more of her. She tensed up when she felt one particular rough bite right at her collar bones, whining at the ache that painfully spread through her stomach and had her pulling Sooyoung even closer.

“ _F-Fuck_ …” She whimpered softly with a gasp and burying her face in her shoulder.

“I said…” Sooyoung murmured against the skin of her collar, bringing a hand up to rest on the side of her neck. “I’ll take care of you, Jinsol.”

“F-Fuck, Sooyoung I…” She groaned out at hearing that sultry tone talk smoothly to her, dripping with richness the more she hummed.

Jinsol didn’t hear a response from her and rather felt her lean away, seeing half lidded eyes gaze down at her. All she could do was plop her head back against the head of her chair, still holding onto Sooyoung and seeing her pull her hands back as well. She watched with parted lips as Sooyoung slowly trailed up higher to the collar of her own silk blouse and start to unbutton them. Jinsol felt her breathing hitch and saw as more and more of her skin became exposed to the cool air around them and showing the bra under. Her jaw dropped at the sight at also seeing those toned abs and staring shamelessly at her until she felt a hand under her chin tip her head up.

Sooyoung was smiling down at her while biting her lip, trying to contain her widening grin as she spread her legs to engulf more of her lap. She was completely mesmerized and couldn’t get over just how gorgeous she looks sitting atop her lap like this, glowing from the light coming inside and black hair cascading down her shoulders. There was that damn smile again as she finally found the will to breathe and hands flexing to feel warm skin under them.

“You look really excited there.” The hand was still under her chin and a thumb rubbing over her bottom lip, feeling how swollen and wet they were.

Jinsol blushed impossibly more than she already did and sucked in a gasp of air. “You’re just really addicting.”

“Is it the lips?”

“Sooyoung,” She groaned out slowly only, pausing when her thumb pressed harder on her lip but still continued. “You know it’s not only that.”

“I’d like to hear more.”

“Wouldn’t you now?” Jinsol murmured and seeing Sooyoung nod her head and briefly grind down on her lap.

“I like hearing you talk about me like you always do,”

Sooyoung then proceeded to lean down and cup her jaw just as she pressed their lips together for a quick kiss, she could feel the swipe of her tongue that then vanished away just like her breathing. The thumb returned to her lip, now wet with their saliva from their kiss and making her shiver.

“I like hearing whatever you want to tell me, Jinsol.”

“Oh my god…”

She groaned to herself and closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the ache intensify and her legs twitching to squeeze together. It didn’t help that Sooyoung was still caressing her skin as if she weren’t doing anything, as if she wasn’t affecting this right very second. She felt her lean in close again and slowly opened her eyes to see just what she was about to do next. Her eyes were focused on those red lips again as they got closer and waiting for them to touch hers to fall back into paradise.

But it was ruined.

The loud blaring sound of the office phone ringing was what stopped them and almost had her skin jumping off her body. Her eyes widened at the sudden noise and saw that Sooyoung was looking just as frightened at the scare. She grumbled a curse under her breath to herself as she scooted towards the desk and reached out to the phone.

“Yes?” She tried to not show her annoyance over the line.

_“Oh no, are you still upset from today.”_

It was Kahei’s calm voice that worriedly questioned her for a second.

“Somewhat, yeah,” Jinsol breathed out and almost jumping again when she felt soft lips touch her jaw. She tried to look at Sooyoung but the girl held her in place by her chin, causing her to clench her jaw when teeth grazed over her skin.

_“Okay, the girls were wondering if we can take you out to eat tonight but were to scared-”_

_“Hey! Ain’t no punk scared around-”_

_“to ask you themselves and asked me to do so.”_

Jinsol chuckled lightly at hearing that but was interrupted when a harsh nip touched the side of her neck and had her biting down on her lip to stop a moan.

“Y-Yeah, sure, I’ll be down in a bit just need to review over somethings.”

_“Okay, sounds good, and Jinsol?”_

“Hmm?”

_“You’re not slick.”_

“Hey, what-”

She was left with talking to herself at hearing the call hang up and leaving her completely flustered. There was only one thing that Kahei could be referring to and Jinsol cursed at herself for having such an observant friend.

“Hmm, sounds like you have plans.” Sooyoung murmured against her neck and Jinsol rolled her eyes with a pout.

“Yeah… I do…”

“Well, I won’t hold you up.”

Jinsol stopped herself from whining when Sooyoung sat back in her lap and began to button her shirt back up. As much as she would like to hang out with the gang, she’d much rather be with Sooyoung than anything else but the universe didn’t want her to live peacefully. She watched silently as Sooyoung finished buttoning up the rest of her shirt and flashed her another dazzling smile.

“Now,” Sooyoung said before leaning down to capture her lips one last time. “Get going or else you’ll be late.”

“I wouldn’t mind that…”

“Hmm, you’re right I should help you with those hickies.”

“Hickies?!”

It was still worth it though.

//

“Fucking finally!”

Jinsol didn’t even bother on correcting Yeojin for her language as she was too, very exhausted and happy to have arrived despite the papparazzi.

They are now in New York having flown here on her private jet and getting to there hotel safely. It had been a hectic few days prior to there flight what with making sure everything was going according to plan but with Sooyoung’s help for the first time, everything had sailed without a hitch. She checked over with her on the models, the make up artists, their first class flight tickets and any other small detail that she had miss, Sooyoung was quick to assure her with a smile.

They grabbed their luggage and boarded the jet where Jinsol fell asleep as soon as her body touched the seat, the noise of Goofy Gang and muffled murmur to her sleepy ridden brain.

“All of that shit and for what? To have a man complete this task? Preposterous.”

Jinsol flopped back onto her bed and laughed tiredly, her voice still scratchy with sleep as Chaewon, Yeojin and Yerim still walked around in her room.

“Sooyoung truly did that I’m proud of my daughter.”

“She’s older than you…”

“That’s not the point, Jinsol.”

She smiled with a shake of her head and threw her arm over her face to cover her eyes. “Then what is it, Yeojin?”

“The point is that you _should_ have given to her but no you wanted to play nice, at least you didn’t give it to miss pick me that kept stalking your side.”

“Lord knows the world would have gone insane with her in charge.”

“Chaewon, be nice…” Jinsol scolded her lightly. “But you also made some points…”

“You see!”

“I just think it’s also funny how everything seems to go right with, Sooyoung,” Yerim piped up while holding her finger up. “Everyone say thank you, Chaewon.”

“Thank you!... I guess…”

“Bitch, sound sincere.”

“Well, I’m thankful for sure,” Jinsol says while sitting up, keeping a straight face until she looks over at Chaewon and grins widely. “I guess.”

“You guys are sick.”

A round of loud laughter rang through the hotel room as Jinsol fell back down onto the bed while holding her stomach, Yeojin doing the same and Choerry at the chair she sat at on the other side of the room. All Chaewon did was stand there with her arms crossed and a disgusted face while she looked around at everyone.

“Fakers… I’m going downstairs for some food since everybody wants to laugh.”

“Aww, _princess_ ,” Yeojin teased lightly with a giggle and hopping off the bed. She walked closer to Chaewon and saw how she rolled her eyes with a growing blush. “We’re all just messing with you.”

“Whatever, I’m heading out.”

Jinsol finally calmed down from her fit and sat up, seeing that Yeojin and Chaewon were leaving and Yerim was soon following suit by the door. She saw Yerim look over at her one last time with her hand on the door knob.

“Get some rest, unnie.”

Jinsol smiled softly at that and nodded her head. “Don’t worry about me too much, I’ll be sure to.”

“Hmm, you better!”

Once the door closed behind Yerim, Jinsol sighed at finally getting some peace and quiet. She did love to hang out with her sisters and her friends but right now she needed a calm, relaxing bath to get rid of the ache in her shoulders from her flight. She should have known better to have her neck pillow on already when they boarded.

Walking to the other side of her room she opened her bag and retrieved a few of her things to take to the bathroom. As she stood back up she heard her phone ringing on her bed and walked over to it and smiled at seeing who it was calling her phone.

“Hmm, Ms. Ha, calling so soon?”

_“Don’t flatter yourself too much, Ms. Jung.”_

Jinsol chuckled and angled her phone to fit between her shoulder and her cheek. “What was it you needed to tell me?”

_“Well, you have an appointment early in the day tomorrow for the red carpet event followed by our seatings with Mr. Choi’s appearance.”_

“And the girls?”

_“Already have that covered, they’ll meet with the fashion designer at a desginated time.”_

“Thank you,” Jinsol breathed out as she walked into the bathroom. “You have no idea how much you saved me.”

_“I’m just doing my job, Ms. Jung.”_

“An excellent one at that, Sooyoung, god what was I even thinking before…”

_“Don’t know but at I was able to save you from a crisis.”_

“Please, don’t even remind me, Chaewon already does enough as it is.”

_“No promises.”_

She sits on the edge of the tub and turns on the faucet, placing her phone on her lap and putting it on speaker.

“I already have her chewing off my ear about my blonde hair with my roots showing more now. But she has blonde hair too!”

_“Jinsol, sweetie, I’m sorry to say this but her hair is much healthier than yours.”_

“I can’t believe you actually said that…”

_“Well… it must be said!”_

Jinsol scoffed while shaking her head. “So then what? You’re saying I get rid of the blonde and try something else, Sooyoung?”

 _“That’s exactly what I’m saying,”_ She groaned at hearing the cheery tone in her voice. _“You’d look good with black hair anyways.”_

“That’s so basic though… everyone probably won’t even recognize me.”

_“Jinsol, you’ve had blonde hair for years… I’m pretty sure everyon is going to get whiplash when they see you with a different hair color, even more so with black.”_

“Oh really? Or are you just saying that?”

It was just a tease of her words as Jinsol chuckled but then she heard the silence on the other line and the very quiet hum after.

 _“You’d look stunning with black hair, Jinsol, just thinking about it is enough to…”_ Sooyoung trailed off the last of her sentence, causing Jinsol to perk up with curiosity and wanting to hear what she would say.

“Enough to…?” Again, there was a beat of silence until she spoke up again.

“ _N-Nothing,”_ Sooyoung stuttered out before clearing her throat. _“Just check with Kahei tomorrow for any trouble with your card and if you need any more assistance I’ll be here.”_

“Sooyoung-”

_“I still need to unpack, Ms. Jung.”_

Jinsol sughed and turned off the still running faucet, not wanting to push Sooyoung but also finding the sudden change… strange.

“Hmm, very well,” Jinsol murmurs slowly. “Until later… Ms. Ha.”

Their call ends and Jinsol is left sitting on her tub and staring down at her phone more confused then ever until a realization hit her. She groaned, leaning her head back but letting a yelp slip out of her mouth when she almost falls into the tub now filled with water.

She shouldn’t have probably acted so casual with Sooyoung like that as if they were some highschool friends that known each other for years. She begins to overthink their whole conversation and how she probably made her uncomfortable without her knowledge and her sudden leave was because of her. She stands up with a sigh and begins to remove her clothes, her mind goes back to the appointment that she has to attend tomorrow to distract her from Sooyoung. She takes a look at herself in the mirror and sees her blonde hair, the beginning of her natural hair color seeping in and the slight curls at the ends.

_“You’d look stunning with black hair, Jinsol.”_

She thinks back to Sooyoung’s words and how breathless she sounded, so small and shy when she murmured that sentence into the phone. Perhaps it was crazy of her to so suddenly change her hair color but with the way Sooyoung had put it, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to do so. She looked down at her phone that sat on the sink and picked it up, dialing a familiar number.

“Yeah, Kahei? I got an idea right now…”

//

The traffic was absolute hell.

Granted, they were on time and were ready for the event but it didn’t help the small ounce of irritation she felt with every honk she heard. The car barely moving little by little with the time limit they were on, having Vernon message her twice already about her location. She’s learned that he wasn’t one to be fashionably late.

Well, at least he was punctual.

“You always get anxious for these events.”

Jinsol glanced to her side where Chaewon sat and typing away at her phone, or probably playing PubG. She turned more to face her sister who cursed right when she did so, assuming that she had died in her game.

“Could never get used to it after all these years.”

“You’re not the only one.”

“You seem like it, Chaewon.”

“No, not even with practice from father…”

Her eyes widened at hearing that and meeting Chaewon’s eyes, seeing the wistful smile on her face. She remained silent at the mention of their father, a man they haven’t spoken about in some time. He was off somewhere they both knew…

“Enough about that,” Jinsol says softly and bringing a hand up to hold Chaewon’s. “If we have each other, than we can do it, baby.”

She sees her sister smile at the pet name she always used since they were young. She squeezed her hand back and noddedher head, the corners of her mouth turning up.

“Of course, Jinsol, who else would be there to give me money for my Nintendo Switch games.”

“Ugh,” Jinsol groaned and retracting her hand as she laughed. “I knew better than to trust you.”

It seems time passes by rather quickly for her as she talked with Chaewon. The loud noise of the traffic and people around them becoming a blur in the backgrounf as she listened to her talk endlessly about this one game she likes. When she saw the familiar crowd of people holding hundreds of cameras that’s when Jinsol knows they’ve arrived. They neared closer to where they’ll have to walk down for the carpet, fixing her clothes for just a second and moving to get closer to the door until Chaewon stops her.

“I know I haven’t said this yet, but I wanted to wait until we got here,” Chaewon says with a grin and slowly opening the door. “You look beautiful, Jinsol.”

The small moments they’ve had together were rare even more so now with the company in her hands so whenever they did occur, she made sure to cherish them with a genuine smile.

“Thank you, Chaewon.”

With those last few words, she watched as her sister nodded back at her and opened the door for them, instantly getting bombarded by the many flashing lights and yelling voices. Once her feet touched the ground she straightened up to adjust the front of her blouse and put on her signature charismatic smile.

She was going to make the most of this night.

…

“Do you know if they’re inside already?”

Sooyoung looked around the interior of the large establishment. People were gathering around to find their seats with the light murmur of voices filling the air. They only just shortly got here as well where they sat just behind the front row of the runway. They knew the spaces available where reserved for Jinsol and Chaewon with Yeojin and Yerim participating in the event. She was proud to see that when she was organizing everything and couldn’t help but look around the runway for a second.

“No, Jinsol hasn’t texted me yet.” Sooyoung replied to Kahei once she met her eyes.

“Yeah, Chaewon either.” She said while glancing down at her phone.

“I know Mr. Choi is here already.” She jutted her chin subtly behind Kahei, making her look to the side discreetly. At the space in front of them more of to the farther side sat Vernon where he was smiling with someone else by his side.

Kahei hummed at the sight. “At least he’s one to be on time.”

“Definitely.”

She felt her phone vibrate on her lap and looked down to see that it was a message from Jinsol.

“Is that her?” Kahei asked her when she noticed her pick up her phone.

“Yeah it is,” She read the message to herself. “They said they’re walking to us right now.”

Kahei hummed next to her, turning her head back to look around the area and couldn’t find the familiar blonde hair.

_Wait._

She tried to contain a smile from spreading at her face knowing how everyone would react at seeing the practically natural blonde they’ve been used to now gone and sure enough, there was the cameras. She saw a flurry of movement near the doors and hushed whispers from everyone around them as the flashes continued. She couldn’t see the face of the owner as they waved and ducked their head down when everyone around her greeted her.

She knew just who that was.

“Whoa, what’s going on over there?” Sooyoung questioned, intrigued liked everyone else around them.

“I’m not really sure,” Kahei lied while keeping her eyes on who it was and seeing a blonde next to her. “I think someone big just arrived.”

“I would think so too… look how everyone is bowing to them.”

Kahei nodded her head along to what Sooyoung was saying as they inched closer and closer. The blonde, not the former one, looked over in their directions and locked eyes with them and instantly smiling. She nudged at the arm of the woman next to her and try and get her attention.

“Hey, that’s Chaewon there- wait,” Sooyoung abruptly stopped talking and narrowed her eyed, stilling completely in her seat.

“Wait a minute, isn’t that… isn’t t-that _Jinsol_?”

The dazzling CEO of ‘Blue Betta’ was walking towards them with her head high, charming smile gracing her red lips and most noticeably the new jet black hair she was rocking now touching down her shoulders. She wore a pretty baby blue silk shirt, glossy under the many lights with the black pants she wore and matching shoes. She watched as Jinsol casually strolled up to Vernon at the very front and catch a glint of the gold on her chest, necklace she wore followered by the her watch and belt to finish off the whole fit. It was simple and casual, anyone else could have worn the same thing as her from a thrift store, but it was the clean elegance and power she exuded, the smell of money heavy in the air.

Sooyoung stops breathing when they finally make eye contact and seeing the alluring grey colored contacts she had on, looking deadlier than she already did. Of course, she had to slip in that damned smirk while trying to subtly check her out, letting her eyes rake over her body that had her subconsciously squeezing her legs together as she held onto her clutch. Her gaze was on her once again a for barely a second and probably seeing how her eyes darkened until she looked over to Kahei with a knowing smile

“Kahei, Sooyoung,” Jinsol greets suavely and looking between them. “We’ve made it just on time.”

“Don’t let her cool persona fool you, she was panicking the whole trip here.”

Chaewon had step into the conversation to call out her sister, causing both of them to laugh and Jinsol to glare at her. Although, Sooyoung was a beat later from staring at Jinsol, she couldn’t help but humor herself at the sight.

“ _Chaewon_ ,” She hissed at her and watching as her sister just sat down and payed her no mind. “You weren’t supposed to say that.”

“Sorry chief, but it must be said.”

Jinsol rolled her eyes as Chaewon just laughs at her and goes on her phone. She turns back to the other two sitting behind them and lets a smile back on her face.

“Did you guys wait too long?” She asks back in her normal tone, voice raspy and slow.

“No, not too much, traffic was hell and we expected it.” Kahei says for them and glancing over at Sooyoung, noting how oddly quiet she was.

“Yeah… just had to get the girls ready for later and made sure everything was okay.” She finally says, thanking the gods up above for not stuttering this time.

“Perfect,” Jinsol flashes a bright smile at hearing the news. “That’s all I needed to hear, the only thing now is to wait for the event to begin.”

“Honestly, I’m ready for the after party. I could go for some drinks right now.”

“Or an excuse to dance with Jungeun however you want?”

“Both.”

Sooyoung remained quiet for the most part as Jinsol was talking with Chaewon again and she exchanged more than a few words with Kahei. She was beginning to become a bit restless the longer she took glances at Jinsol. Despite not being to see her face she was still affected by her aura, the sight of her shoulders and… a tattoo peaking out just the slightest at the end of the short sleeved shirt she wore. It sent another wave of arousal to her core and wanting to see more of her tattoo that she almost forgotten from seeing in press photos but knowing she could see it in person held a different influence on her.

She was brought back to reality when the lights dimmed down a bit and all focus was on the runway in front of them. She looked over at Kahei for a moment and smiled at her, trying to rid her thoughts about Jinsol and think about the girls that would soon walk down. Everything came into place, the music playing in the backgroung and the many flashing lights as one by one each model came down and eventually wearing the collection from Vernon’s brand. Sooyoung smiled at seeing Haseul, knowing that she was going to make an appearance with her strong gaze. She was also happy to see Jungeun and Heejin, having spoken with the two a few times and bonding with Jungeun almost instantly.

She felt proud for pulling this off.

Soon enough the show came to an end almost too fast for her as the sounds of people talking throughout the whole room filled her ears. She watched as Jinsol stood up and catching Kahei doing the same at her side so she followed.

“Jung Jinsol,” She heard Vernon exclaim proudly and coming up to the said woman while clasping her hand. “Can I say how much of a success this was?”

She chuckled at the praise and brightly returned the handshake with the same enthusiasm. “Choi Vernon, you may indeed.”

He faced Chaewon as well and shook her hand briefly. “And Ms. Jung, thank you for also attending.”

“Well, the brains behind this all had to be here.” Chaewon says cheekily and hearing Vernon chuckle.

“I was nervous to see if everything was going to work out but I couldn’t have been happier to work along with someone as yourself, Jinsol.”

“Oh, don’t thank me,” Jinsol says with a wave of her hand and turned slightly in Sooyoung’s direction. “Please, thank the one who was able to organize this the best way possible.”

Sooyoung’s eyes widened at having the attention now on her as Vernon looked in her direction and kept his wide smile.

“This is my secretary, Ms. Ha Sooyoung.”

She bows slightly at him as he held his hand out again for another handshake. “Ah, so you’re the woman who I spoke on the phone with.”

“Yes, that’d be me, at least Ms. Jung pays her credit accordingly.”

Vernon laughs at that while retracting his hand and placing it on his chest. “She’s funny! I like her already, beats most of the people in this industry.”

“I’ll agree on that one,” Jinsol says with a nod while smiling. “Of course, here is my CFO, Ms. Wong Kahei.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Choi.” Kahei says genuinely and seeing Vernon shake his head.

“Please, I should be that’s honored to officially meet you all for the first time.”

Sooyoung quirks up an eyebrow subtly and looks over at Jinsol, already knowing what she was thinking as she gave her a quick nod.

_‘He’s not that bad…’_

_‘Told you so.’_

She already knew from their conversations over the phone but that was him keeping his professional voice and now the easygoing and slightly goofy way he spoke now. Then again, it’s better than having to communicate with someone who could have possibly been entitled and arrogant as most. After their short meeting, they began their walk to where the after party was held at in the building. Kahei and Chaewon disappeared from them as soon as they stepped inside and the loud music welcoming them. Jinsol laughed at seeing Kahei instantly head for the bar where she followed slowly along with Sooyoung.

“Seems like she really wanted that drink.”

“Tell me about it,” Sooyoung squeezed past by another person. “She wouldn’t stay quiet about it the whole time we were waiting for you two.”

“I don’t blame her, that’d be me if this show had dragged on for too long.”

“A drinker much?”

“Hmm, every now and then,” Jinsol says with a smirk once they arrived at another part of the bar. “Just know I’m not a lightweight.”

“Really?” Sooyoung says while raising an eyebrow and taking her seat. “I’ll need to see proof of that one day.”

“Perhaps you will, it’s all with due time.” Jinsol replies smoothly and waving at the bartender and ordering them a shot.

“Let’s start off the night with a cheer.” She holds the glass in her hand as Sooyoung did the same. “One for your job position and another for this achievement.”

“Wouldn’t we have to take two then?” Sooyoung dares to ask and seeing how Jinsol eyes widened slightly.

“Now that you mention it…”

She waves at the bartender once more and had to more shots for them, her smile growing.

“Let’s cheer to that.”

Sooyoung raises hers again and clinks it with Jinsol, downing the shot in one go and tasting the tangy burn down her throat. She picks up her second one with much ease and sighs out just as Jinsol finishes hers as well.

“I like this one, don’t think I’ve tried it.”

“It’s a favorite of mine that they just so happened to have here.”

Sooyoung hums at hearing that while watching Jinsol the whole time who eventually met her eyes.

Jinsol hasn’t had the time to really take Sooyoung in completely asides her quick once over she did when she first saw her. She was mesmerized by her wavy hair again putting spells on her with the side part she had this time. She wore a few necklaces that brought her attention more to her already exposed chest from the slightly scandalous cut on the front of the dress… and of that dress… It was a velvety dark red wine that had long sleeves and covered just a little under halfway to her thighs. All the skin that she showed off here was calling to Jinsol, her hands itching to feel them under hair and mark as she pleased. She swallowed roughly around her dry mouth when she looked back up to see Sooyoung staring at her and surely catching her in the act.

Clearing her throat she pushed stood back and nodded at the bartender. “Come on, why don’t we go dance for a bit.”

“Hmm, a bit of a party monster.” Sooyoung teased as Jinsol picked up the two freshly poured drinks.

“All with due time…” Jinsol murmurs, repeating herself from early and seeing the light flash in Sooyoung’s eyes.

They tooked down their shot and placed it back on the bar. Jinsol now felt the energy coursing through her veins as she led Sooyoung to the dance floor. She didn’t spare a glance over her shoulder, feeling how close Sooyoung was to her as they squeezed through each person in front of them. She feels her heart jump when a hand held onto her hand before quickly trailing up to hold onto her bare forarm. She shivers at the contact and hopes Sooyoung doesn’t feel all the goosebumps rising over her skin.

They finally made it where more people were surrounding them in the barely lit area and the booming vibrations from the music thrumming in their chests. Jinsol turns around to face Sooyoung and seeing her eyes were just as wide as hers, their hearts beginning to beat faster. The music being played was party like with the right beat that had Jinsol swaying along with it. Sooyoung, however, seemed to be in her element as she dared to take a step closer and leaning next to her ear.

“Have I told you I dance?” She says a little loudly over the music but Jinsol hears her regardless.

She almost freezes at the statement as an image of Sooyoung dancing pops up in her head. “No… I never knew this.”

“Good, I’d rather show you.”

Jinsol could hear the smirk in her voice as Sooyoung leans away and staring back at her confidently. She starts by swaying her hips and it doesn’t do much to Jinsol at first since she’s seen every other girl done it, but Sooyoung wasn’t like every other girl. They was a precised but also smooth way to how she swayed those hips, hands dragging up the front of her body as she bit her lip with a tilt of her head. She almost choked on air at the sensual sight and feeling the heat return back in between her legs as she watched.

She was snapped out of it when Sooyoung grabbed her hands and placed them on her body boldly and Jinsol couldn’t have been more thankful for barely having any light around them. She starts to move with Sooyoung, their bodies slowly fitting perfectly. The adrenaline was already pumping in her ears along with the loud music, her lips parted as she kept her eyes on her. She was in a trance and was more than glad of it than ever before, feeling how their fronts were almost touching if she moved a little bit closer.

Sooyoung leaned in again next to hear ear, breathing off that had Jinsol holding her own.

“Is it so wrong I want you to touch me, Jinsol?”

She groaned lowly at hearing that, her grip tightening on her hips and wanting to do something, _anything_ right now. Sooyoung blew warm air on her ear causing her to tense up and reflexively pull her closer and their fronts finally meeting.

“Fuck…” Jinsol cursed quietly to herself as Sooyoung continued.

“You’re just too irrestible but I know I can’t do anything.”

All she could do was listen to her talk.

“When we were at the mall in the dressing room… you left me exceptionally needy… trying to get back at me now?”

“Only after for being so brave with me,” Jinsol whispers back huskily. “It was only right to do so.”

“Hmm, that was so mean of you though,” Sooyoung whines into her ear and making Jinsol bite her lip painfully, hearing her giggle afterward.

“I wonder what else you would have done to me, baby.”

That was the final straw for Jinsol as she pulled Sooyoung impossibly closer, practically having her whole weight on her as her hands traveled down to her ass. She grabbed at her roughly, fingers digging into her and threatening to rip through the fabric of her dress. She exhaled heavily trying to control herself as she buried her face into her neck and taking a quick nip at her skin. Hearing Sooyoung moan softly, she leans back up to her ear.

“Oh baby girl, you have no fucking idea how much I would fuck you up right now.”

Jinsol swallows roughly while still gripping her ass and feeling those hands dig into her shoulders. It feels like the first time she met Sooyoung and their little scene in the bathroom, the raw desire and want clouding her mind in a haze as all she could focus on was on touching her as much as she could. She didn’t care about anything now and only focused on sooyoung’s uneven breathing and how she clung onto her body. If she could she would have definitely fucked her right now in front of everyone but that wasn’t possible. The lust that she was feeling only seemed to grow unimaginably more with each shaky exhaled that left her.

“Fuck…” Sooyoung groaned out raspily. “I want that really badly, Jinsol.”

“God, Sooyoung I-”

Jinsol cut herself off by biting her lip and pulling away slowly. She inhaled the rich air into her lungs, seeing the lustfull look in Sooyoung’s eyes and how her parted lips were so tempting right now. She blinked away the dizzying haze as the sounds of the music and everyone singing came back to her senses, replacing the ringing in her ears. She looked around the area and sure enough no one had caught or noticed them. Her eyes were back on Sooyoung and seeing the way she was basically begging her to do something and that was all it took.

“Let’s get out of here.”

//

Arriving back to the hotel was easier than she thought.

Since she now had black hair she blended in easier with everyone instead of calling their attention. She was still careful to look around in case there were any paparazzis around the corner and was successful with her leave. In the car she made sure to send a quick text to Chaewon and Kahei that surprisingly responded back quickly.

_(baby chae: 3 unread messages)_

_(miss vivi: 1 unread message)_

_baby chae: oh shiiiiit I already know_

_baby chae: you bouta get laidddd_

_baby chae: yeojin and yerim owe me 20 bucks for sure CTFU_

_miss vivi: girl…_

On her way up, Jinsol didn’t pay any mind to the mentions or the implications that Chaewon basically made a bet on her sex life. Right now, she was focused on trying to open her hotel room door as Sooyoung continued to plant kisses on the side of her face and along her cheek.

“S-Sooyoung,” Jinsol warned her as she tried _again_ to unlock the door. “I need to focus…”

“Hmm, don’t worry about me, baby.”

At hearing that the door finally magically swung open and Jinsol was quick to pull her inside. They didn’t get far as Jinsol almost slammed Sooyoung up against the door and causing her to groan at the impact. Her hands planted on either side of the door and immediately capturing her lips, swallowing up her gasp with her tongue. A hand threaded through her freshly dyed hair and tugged Jinsol closer as Sooyoung tilted her head. Her other hand found its way to her lower back and holding onto her shirt tightly.

The kiss was messy just like their hands, saliva coating every inch of their lips and Sooyoung feeling a bit dribble down the side. She didn’t care one bit and whimpered quietly when Jinsol bit down on her lip roughly, feeling the pain shoot up through her body followed by the sensitive pleasure she felt that made her shiver. A leg snuck its way in between hers and pushing up against her center, causing her to pull away with a gasp.

“Oh s-shit,” Sooyoung rasped out and licking her already swollen lips.

She felt Jinsol move followed by something soft and wet touching her neck. A hum vibrated over her skin as a hand soon snaked onto her waist.

“I bet you want me to just fuck you here, don’t you, Sooyoung?” Jinsol murmured with a tease and pushing her down onto her leg.

She bit her lip hard at not wanting to admit and save her pride but soon failed when she cried out at feeling teeth sink into her skin. Her hips bucked forward and finally grinded down on her thigh with their own will, tensing up at the pleasure around her clit. The ache was only becoming stronger and she needed to take care of this now or else she was going to lose her mind.

Sooyoung whined, louder than other time as she tilted her head and hid her face in Jinsol’s hair.

“I-I don’t know, maybe I do.” She lamely replied.

There was a deep, smooth chuckle that filled the air between them, the tension becoming overwhelming for her to handle as Jinsol then kissed down the front of her throat. Her teeth grazed over her skin, tongue licking around every nip she left that had her moaning.

“Aww, you’re gonna stop being brave for me?”

Jinsol taunts her while sucking at her collarbone lightly. Sooyoung closed her eyes at the feeling and began to grind slowly on her thigh, letting herself go slowly to chase after the pleasure. She sucked in air into her lungs when she felt her clit rub against her underwear and wanting more of the friction. She was soaked completely and knew it was ruining the material as she kept grinding on Jinsol, her hand tightening around the back of her shirt even more.

“You want me to admit, J-Jinsol, I know it.” Sooyoung mumbles over her words, swallowing down her arousal.

“Of course,” Jinsol pulls away slowly while keeping her hands on her hips. Sooyoung wants to chase after her lips and wipe the smug smirk she wore the more she stared at her. However, she refrained herself as Jinsol removes herself completely but her face gives herself away when she just laughs at her.

“If you won’t beg for it then I won’t touch you.”

Sooyoung tenses up at hearing those words and the way her stomach churned with the desire to actually do it. She would beg for Jinsol to touch her, to fuck her against her door while she continued to moan in pleasure from how good she was. She wanted to feel those slender fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out and rubbing against her walls sweetly that it had her choking on air. She wanted to be shaking under her from how sensitive she would get from coming and littered with hickies all over her thighs.

But she wasn’t going to let it happen that easily.

Sooyoung grits her teeth together and only seeing the smirk turn into a grin as Jinsol waited for her decision. She stands back up straight on her feet, ignoring how weak they were and her knees almost buckling under her. She stared deeply into Jinsol’s eyes and plastering a smirk of her own.

“All with due time, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @jiu_soulieee


End file.
